The Offer
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Diego has an important decision to make when two old friends arrive with a rather tempting offer. Victoria makes a discovery about herself. Re-posted with correct chapters
1. Chapter 1

**THE OFFER**

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights, Zorro Productions Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Plot - Diego has a life changing decision to make when two old university friends arrive with a rather tempting offer and Victoria makes a discovery about herself.

This is the second story of my Forever Zorro Trilogy.

Rated M for a later chapter and for some mild swearing.

This is a reposting of this story as I had made a blunder with the chapters out of order. Many thanks to Superfanlol for pointing it out to me.

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since the death of Emissary Gilberto Risendo and the de la Vegas were in mourning for the loss of a son and brother they never knew existed and they rarely ventured into the pueblo. The citizens of Los Angeles knew of gallant fight between the quiet, peaceful and wounded Diego de la Vega and the Emissary and of the subsequent death of the Emissary at the hands of the Alcalde. The entire district seemed to be in mourning with the de la Vegas and even de Soto seemed subdued.

Diego was walking through the hacienda when his father called out. "Diego, I'm going into the pueblo with Felipe, you coming?"

"No father, I've an experiment that needs checking but I'll come in later." He smiled as he heard his father mutter. "You and your experiments. Oh Diego you have some mail, it's on the table."

"Gracias father." he replied, he crossed to the table in the library, picked up the two letters and sat down on a chair. The first letter, he recognised his cousin's handwriting but the second one he didn't know at all. He opened this one first, his curiosity got the better of him.

_My dearest Diego,_

_I don't know how soon you will receive this letter, knowing how infrequent the mail deliveries can be but I had write and thank you once again for your kindness, your compassion when I needed it most. By now you would have heard of my escape and I can imagine that you are somewhat curious to know how it happened. Do you recall the man that I told you about, the one who seemed to follow me wherever I went? Well I now know that he does work for Gonzales. To cut a long story short, Castro and another man held up the stage and freed me. As they fought with Gomez and the driver, I freed myself and escaped on one of the horses. They never even noticed that I was gone and I managed to get back to Santa Barbara without being recaptured._

_Remember when you suggested that I devise a plan to help my family escape from Gonzales, well it didn't quite work that way. There was no time to even think of a plan, let alone carry it out. We had to leave immediately before they caught up with me again and luckily for us, there were several ships in port, all due to depart on the high tide this evening. We took what we could and the four of us are about to board a ship, to start a new life together. I won't say where we are going but I can not thank you enough for your help, your understanding. You have helped to save the lives of four people, and we can never repay you for that. _

_Diego, I think you know how I felt about you, and I believe that in your own way, you felt something too. But I must say it now as this will be the only chance I have to tell you._

_I love you Diego de la Vega. _

_There, I have said it. Don't be angry with me. And if you don't marry Senorita Escalante within a year, I will come back to Los Angeles and make you forget all about her. You know I could._

_All my love,_

_Isabella_

Diego sighed as he leant back in his chair, after reading her letter through twice. He closed his eyes and thought about the beautiful woman who swept into their lives four, five weeks ago as the outlaw Zorra. He was pleased to hear that Isabella and her family had escaped the dreadful life she was leading and although she made no mention of it, he could imagine the utter chaos of their sudden departure, of their fear of discovery, of not knowing what to take with them and what to leave behind. He prayed that they would finally be safe from that criminal who had been holding her to ransom for her stepfather's debt.

He had known of her love and of his own attraction to her and if it hadn't been for Victoria, well...who knows what might have happened. His thoughts then turned to Victoria. He was deeply in love with her, there could be no-one else for him. He smiled to think of Isabella coming back to Los Angeles, if he hadn't married Victoria in a year and stealing him away from her. Would she be able to turn him away from Victoria? Perhaps she could but not without a fight from his lady.

He chuckled to himself, he would have to make sure that he married Victoria before the year was out. Somehow he would make it happen but he didn't think that he could wait that long to make her his wife. Their meetings have become more passionate of late and he feared of what may happen, if they don't marry soon.

Then an idea came to him. Victoria's birthday was approaching, could he reveal his secret to her on her birthday? His heart pounded as he thought about it, her birthday was just over a month away and it would be the perfect opportunity to tell her. He just wasn't sure if he could get past his fear of her possible rejection. But one thing he did know, it had been too long since he last saw her, since he last held her. He grinned as he rose from the chair and pressed the secret latch on the fireplace. He would check on his experiment first, then he would pay a visit to a certain raven haired senorita.

* * *

Victoria walked through the curtain that separated the kitchen from the taproom of her tavern, placed the tray of dirty plates on the table and sighed. She had only glimpsed her masked love once in the last several weeks, when he had brought in a bandit who had been robbing coaches between Los Angeles and Santa Paula. I wish Zorro would come, I miss him, she thought to herself, and felt a blush creep across her face at the memory of that night in her room, of their passionate kisses, of what had almost happened.

Zorro grinned at the delightful sight of his love blushing. "You're so beautiful when you blush querida." he said softly, he didn't want the patrons on the other side of the curtain to hear him.

Victoria spun around. "Zorro, What are you doing here?" she whispered.

There was laughter from the taproom as Zorro moved away from the wall he had been leaning against. "I came to see you." he took a quick glance towards the curtain as he moved across the room to her and kissed her hand.

"Zorro, it's dangerous for you to be here right now." Victoria whispered as she placed her hand lightly on his chest as she continued. "The Alcalde is in the tavern..."

"Shhh...mi preciosa." Zorro placed his fingers against her lips. "I needed to see you." he whispered as he moved his hand though her hair, his eyes full of love as he slowly lowered his head. She could feel his warm breath on her face and as she closed her eyes, a shiver went through her body in anticipation of his wonderful kisses.

But before their lips could touch, a voice called out from the other side of the curtain. "Senorita Victoria." Mendoza called as he came through the curtain. "Do you have any...? Zorro, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Damn." Zorro swore under his breath as he straightened up.

Victoria stifled a giggle, she never heard him swear before but she understood why; she too felt like cursing at the Sergeant for the interruption.

Zorro grinned as he faced the portly lancer. "Sergeant, your timing is impeccable as always."

"Zorro, you shouldn't be here, don't you know the Alcalde is out there." Mendoza whispered,he admired Zorro and had no wish to get him into trouble.

Zorro leant against the table, smiling. "Sergeant, what the Alcalde doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"But...But..." Mendoza spluttered. "It's my duty to arrest you Zorro." he stated as he hitched his uniform trousers up.

"Then Sergeant, you must do your duty but first, wouldn't you like some of the senorita's enchiladas." he pointed to a plate of freshly cooked enchiladas.

Mendoza eyed the food with great relish as Zorro continued. "You need your strength to do your duty Sergeant."

"Si Zorro, I do need my strength." he replied, his eyes not leaving the plate.

Zorro heard Victoria giggle beside him, he winked at her as he picked up the plate and handed it to the Sergeant.

"I don't know Zorro." he said hesitantly.

Zorro could tell he was wavering and pressed ahead. "You wouldn't want to insult the senorita by refusing to eat her food, now would you?"

"Never Zorro, I love the senorita's cooking." he stated firmly. He finally gave in and took the plate from Zorro's hand. "Thank you, but you must go Zorro."

Zorro nodded. "I will."

"Mendoza." shouted de Soto. "What's taking you so long?" He came through the curtain and stopped short when he saw the masked man. "Zorro, I have you now!" he exclaimed.

"Ah Alcalde, you can always try." Zorro grinned as he pushed the hapless Mendoza into the Alcalde, the plate of enchiladas crashed between the two men.

de Soto and Mendoza stumbled back into the taproom as Zorro laughed at the sight of the two men with food smeared over their pristine uniforms. de Soto summoned up all his dignity and strode out of the tavern, covered in food scraps, with Mendoza apologising profusely behind him.

Once they had left, the entire tavern erupted into gales of laughter.

Zorro quickly turned to Victoria and he smiled as he reached for her hand. "Our time is always so short querida. I must go before the Alcalde cleans up." He kissed her hand before he left through the back door.

* * *

Ten minutes later Diego ambled into the tavern and joined his father and his soon to be adopted son Felipe at their table. Diego saw the huge grin on the younger man's face as he recounted, in sign, of how the Alcalde left the tavern.

"That was a quite a risk you took Diego." Don Alejandro said quietly.

Diego glanced at his father. "There was little risk, father."

Don Alejandro was once again surprised by the firmness of his son's voice. Since Diego confirmed that he was Zorro, he had noticed the difference in him, he wasn't the weak and lazy man that he had portrayed for many years. He had been shocked, surprised, and then finally proud at the achievements that his son had done over the years. He had done more for their community, than he had ever thought possible when he ordered his son back from Madrid. He had only hoped that Diego would take his rightful place and to stand up against the injustice of their leaders, but he never expected his son to become a wanted man, a bandit with a price on his head. He shook his head in dismay at the many hurtful comments he had made to Diego especially the time when he had called him a coward to his face.

Over the last several weeks, father and son had spoken frequently and were now rebuilding and strengthening their relationship. But now Don Alejandro was worried that Diego took too many unnecessary risks such as this one today.

Diego continued. "Besides it was worth the risk." he said as he watched Victoria laughing with a customer.

Don Alejandro followed his son's gaze to the lovely senorita, he knew that Diego loved her deeply and would one day make her his wife. "You should tell her Diego." he advised.

"I know father."

"The longer you wait, the harder it will become."

Diego just nodded. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

* * *

Later that night, Zorro rode back into town. He had to see Victoria again, she was in his blood, almost like a disease that could only be purged by her burning kisses. He climbed onto the roof of the tavern and leapt to the window ledge, he paused and then grinned as he looked down at her.

Victoria had finished cleaning and was smiling to herself as she swirled around the kitchen, dancing with an invisible partner. She was happy at seeing Zorro after so many weeks, her spirits always lifted whenever she saw him. "I wish Zorro would come more often." she said to herself. "I miss him."

From above her came a familiar voice. "I miss you too querida."

Victoria spun around. "Zorro." she squeaked as she watched him leap nimbly down from her window.

He gave her one of his best smiles as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He planted a kiss on her hair as she finally recovered from her surprise and placed her arms around his back, buried her face into his firm, broad chest. He removed his gloves to run his fingers through her soft hair, which had a pleasant smell of orange blossoms. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of his love in his arms.

She inhaled deeply, she loved his scent, clean, masculine and loved the feel of his strong arms around her. "You never come twice in one day Zorro. Nothing wrong is there?" she asked concerned.

He pulled back slightly, so he could gaze down into her soft brown eyes. "No, nothing is wrong. The good Sergeant interrupted us earlier." he whispered as he leant down and gently pressed his lips against hers. "And I just wanted to make sure no-one interrupted this time." He kissed her again softly, a light touch of his lips.

Victoria shivered at the light touch of his lips, and found that she wanted more and kissed him back, moving her soft lips slowly over his. She delighted in feeling Zorro shiver, amazed that she can achieve a reaction like that from this man, a man who always seemed to be in control except when it came to her. He couldn't get enough of her maddening kisses, so he pulled her closer against him, and deepened the kiss. He gently coaxed her lips apart and entwined his tongue with hers in a loving dance.

They came up for air, both breathless as they gazed into each other's desire filled eyes. Then without a word, they kissed again, deeply, passionately. Their hands roamed over each other's back, making them tremble with desire. His hand fell to her waist, before he slowly moved up to cup her soft breast over her blouse. He moaned at the feel of her softness and flicked his thumb over her hardened peak, his own growing arousal made his trousers tight.

Victoria moaned, he had never touched her there before and she felt like she was on fire. She felt his hardness pressed against her stomach and shivered. She felt that same burning ache, for some unknown need, that she had felt the last time they had embraced and instinctively moved against him.

"Oh Dios, Victoria." Zorro groaned against her lips, he must stop this, before it's too late. Reluctantly he pulled away from their heated embrace. They both panted for breath, their desire and their love showed in their eyes. "Vic...Victoria, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go so far."

"It's...its okay Zorro. I just wish..."

"I know querida, I wish we could too, but you know we can't."

Victoria nodded. "I know. I love you Zorro."

Zorro reached out a hand and caressed her face. "I love you too Victoria." he kissed her forehead before pulling on his gloves. "I must go." this time he softly kissed her swollen lips, before he leapt up to the window sill and fled into the dark night.

Victoria sank down onto the bench and her body shook with unfulfilled desire. This was the second time they had stopped before they could make love. Would they be able to stop the next time? she wondered. She flushed again as she remembered the marvellously hot thrill of Zorro's hand on her breast. She don't want him to stop any more, she thought, blushing deep red. She wanted to make love with him. She no longer cared that it went against all their teachings and against society's morality, she just wanted to be loved and to give love in return.

As he rode back to the cave, Zorro was thinking along similar lines. Would he be able to stop himself from doing what they both desperately wanted? He didn't think he could. He almost turned Toronado around to go back to the tavern, to give in to their desires but one last thread of control, held him back. He realised then, that they could not wait another year. There was only one way their passionate embraces would end and he wanted to be married before he took her to his bed. He took a deep breath and finally made the decision to unmask to Victoria on her birthday, regardless of his fear of her possible rejection. It would be his gift to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three days later the coach from San Diego pulled up outside the tavern. Stepping down from the dusty carriage was a young family. A tall gentleman, with light brown hair, brown eyes, turned and helped his wife down. The senora was almost as tall as her husband, slender with raven black hair pulled back in a stylish bun. She carried a small baby in her arms. Both were dressed in the latest European fashion, which suggested that they had recently arrived from Spain.

The senor turned to his wife and smiled. "Shall we?"

"Si." she smiled back, as she took her husband's arm and they entered the tavern together.

Victoria was standing near the bar chatting to Don Emilio about the recent play that the children of the pueblo, had staged with the help of Padre Benitez when she saw the elegantly dressed couple walk through the doorway. She watched as they looked around her tavern in delight, saw what a good looking pair they made and what a gorgeous baby the senora held in her arms.

"Can I help you senora, senor?" she smiled at they came up to her.

"Si, can you tell us if Don Diego de la Vega is in the pueblo?" asked the gentleman.

"Si, he is sitting over by the corner with Sergeant Mendoza. Do you know Don Diego?" she asked curiously.

The gentleman smiled and answered rather mysteriously. "You could say that senorita." With that strange remark, he turned in the direction that Victoria had gestured and saw Diego sitting with his back to them. He said in a loud angry voice that carried throughout the tavern. "Well, well, well. We met again de la Vega."

Diego was gossiping with the Sergeant when he heard the familiar voice boom out. It had been a long time since he had heard that particular voice. He hid a grin, turned and slowly stood up. "I never thought I would see you again senor." he said calmly.

"No, I don't suppose you would. I demand satisfaction de la Vega."

There was a gasp of disbelief from some of the patrons in the tavern. Was this stranger challenging Don Diego to a duel? What had Don Diego done to be threatened with a duel? Surely the young Don was not be capable of any misdeed.

Diego walked slowly up to the stranger. "What, right now senor?"

The senor snorted. "Si, unless you are afraid." he sneered but Diego could see the glint of amusement in his eyes.

By this time the two gentlemen were standing in front of each other. The tavern had gone quite, shocked at the threatening tone of the stranger, they all waited to see what would happen.

Victoria couldn't believe it, her best friend was being forced to fight yet another duel. She glanced at the senora and was amazed to see her calm and was rather amused by the scene unfolding in front of them. The lady noticed Victoria's distress and gently placed her hand on her arm and whispered. "It's alright senorita."

The two gentlemen were trading insults, when suddenly they both pulled back their fists as if to punch the other but they shocked everyone present by grinning broadly and began pounding each other on the back.

"Miguel, it's good to see you again." Diego laughed at his old friend.

"You too Diego, it's been a long time." Miguel replied with his own chuckles.

"Si, it's been many years."

The patrons breathed a sigh of relief as they realised that they were not going to fight each other but were obviously old friends. They slowly went back to their meals and soon the conversations started once more.

Diego turned to the Senora. "Margarite, you look marvellous." he said as he kissed both her cheeks.

"Gracias Diego, you're as handsome as ever."

Diego grinned as he looked down at the babe in her arms. "And who is this?" he asked as Miguel stood by his wife's side.

"This is Katherine. Our boys are still in Spain with their grandparents."

Diego smiled at his friends, and then noticed Victoria standing next to them, curiosity written over her face. "Please forgive my lack of manners Victoria, let me introduce Dona Margarite and Don Miguel Portez from Madrid. Margarite, Miguel, this is Senorita Victoria Escalante, the owner of this tavern."

Miguel kissed her hand. "Pleased to meet you senorita."

Victoria blushed slightly at the gallantry. "Gracias senor."

"You have a lovely tavern senorita. It's one of the nicest that we have seen since coming to California." Margarite said sincerely.

Victoria was thrilled at the compliment. "Thank you senora, I like to keep a respectable establishment. How do you know Diego?" she asked.

"Diego and I were at Madrid University together and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have passed mathematics in our first year." Miguel replied.

Diego looked slightly embarrassed at this compliment, as little Katherine gurgled happily in her mother's arms.

"You have a beautiful baby senora." Victoria said wistfully.

"Gracias." Margarite smiled as she placed her daughter on the counter so that Victoria could see her better.

Victoria cooed as she gently touched Katherine's soft fine hair. "How old is she?

"Six months last week."

"How long are you staying for Miguel?" Diego asked as he tore his eyes away from his lady.

"Three maybe four days, we are our way to visit Margarite's aunt in Santa Barbara."

"Well then, you must come and stay with us at the hacienda, father would love to met you both."

"Gracias Diego, but we wouldn't want to put your father out." Margarite commented.

But Diego insisted. "Nonsense, we have the room and father would be pleased to have a woman and baby in the place for a change."

Miguel slapped Diego's back and grinned. "Well, it looks like you have a couple of guests then Diego. We have a lot to catch up on."

Margarite laughed softly. "I know what that means, the pair of you will smoke those horrible cigars and drink too much port."

Victoria was surprised. "I didn't know you smoked, Diego."

He shook his head. "I don't, except for once or twice at formal dinner parties at the university, it was expected."

Miguel laughed. "If I remember you turned a decidedly shade of green."

Diego chuckled at the memory. "The room was filled with smoke, with no open windows and well anyone would be ill from all that smoke." He gazed at Victoria, saw that she seemed to be getting along with Margarite. "Victoria, will you please join us for dinner tonight." he asked.

But before she could answer Margarite added. "Please do come, Senorita, I don't know if I could stand being the only female in a hacienda full of men."

Victoria smiled. "How could I refuse, I would love to come Diego."

"Wonderful. I'll go back to the hacienda and return with the carriage. And to let father know to expect guests." He turned to go but he had a sudden thought. "Victoria, you are welcome to stay overnight if you wish."

Margarite was watching them closely 'there's something between these two', she thought as Victoria beamed with pleasure. "Gracias Diego, I think I will."

Diego grinned again. "That's great. I'll be back shortly."

Victoria watched him go, with a curious smile on her face. She hadn't seen him so happy for a long time and felt pleased for him. She turned to the Portez's. "Can I get you something to drink while you wait for Diego? Perhaps some lemonade."

"Gracias senorita, lemonade sounds wonderful." Miguel smiled.

"My pleasure, but please call me Victoria."

Miguel nodded smiling. "Gracias Victoria, as long as you return the favour."

Victoria smiled back and nodded. "I will get those drinks for you."

When Victoria disappeared into the kitchen, Margarite whispered to her husband. "There's something between Diego and Victoria, Miguel."

"You noticed it too then." he replied softly.

Margarite nodded. "But it's like they are ignoring their feelings."

He shook his head. "No, Diego is hiding his feelings but Victoria..."

"Victoria is the one ignoring her love for Diego but I wonder why?" Margarite stopped as they saw Victoria walk up to them with their drinks.

"Gracias Victoria." Margarite smiled.

"You're welcome.' Victoria replied before she returned to the kitchen.

"Perhaps she loves another." Margarite commented.

He looked at his wife. "I wouldn't have thought of that."

She placed her hand on his arm and smiled warmly. "It takes one woman in love to notice another woman in love."

Miguel chuckled as he placed his hand over hers.

Victoria watched them with envy. They were obviously in love with each other. I wonder if it will be the same with Zorro, she muttered to herself as she saw the easy camaraderie between the young couple, she hoped it would be. She hoped that they had enough in common to sustain their relationship. She hated to think that the mask was the only thing that kept them together, even at the same time it kept them apart. She hoped that they could be friends, that they actually liked each other as well as loving each other.

Her mother had once told her that liking and loving were two separate things. She had advised her to try to find a husband that she both liked as a friend as well as loving him as a man. She knew that she loved Zorro but did she actually like him? She shook her head, they never much spent time together for her to find out. Now if she could have the same easy friendship with Zorro that she had with Diego, it that would be perfect. She chuckled to herself, she couldn't believe that she wanted Zorro to be more like Diego. Usually it was the other way around, that she wished that Diego could be more like Zorro. 'I must be going crazy' she giggled again as she walked back out into the taproom to serve her patrons.

* * *

An hour later Diego returned and with Miguel's help, they loaded the luggage in the carriage.

As the young family settled into their seats, Diego crossed over to Victoria. "I'll pick you up around 6 o'clock, if that's okay."

"Gracias Diego but you don't have to, I can make my own way there."

"It would be my pleasure Victoria." he replied as he gazed into her eyes. He had decided a couple of weeks ago to show more of his true self, not only to Victoria, but to the entire pueblo. He knew he had to do this gradually otherwise the Alcalde would be become suspicious. He was tired of the deception and just wanted to get on with his life with the woman he loved.

Victoria flushed under his gaze. "If you insist."

Diego smiled. "I do. Until later Victoria."

Victoria watched him go and thought how different he seemed different lately, more confident. It was as if the discovery and then losing a brother, a twin brother at that, had changed him. Perhaps it had re-awakened the passion that he had when he first came back from Spain, she reflected. She flushed again, remembering the attraction she had felt for Diego that first day and she believed that he had returned the sentiment. But shortly afterwards Zorro appeared and she fell in love with the masked man, and all thoughts of Diego had disappeared out the window.

On the ride to the hacienda Margarite suddenly asked. "How long have you been in love with Victoria, Diego?"

Diego stiffened in his seat, his hands clenching the reins. "I don't know what you mean Margarite." his voice calm but his heart was pounding.

Miguel snorted. "Really Diego, Margarite's right, you love her don't you?"

Diego sighed, he knew that he couldn't hide anything from these two. "Si, I love her but she loves another man." he admitted.

Margarite glanced at her husband as it to say 'I told you so' Miguel nodded slightly as she continued. "And who is this other man?"

Again they heard him sigh, what's going on here, Miguel wondered.

"Victoria is in love with Zorro." Diego finally said.

Miguel and Margarite looked at each other, they had heard of this bandit, both had suspicions about who he was. "We have heard of Zorro even in Madrid and we know of his skill with the sword, a skill that only could be that of a Master or at least someone who had learnt from one." said Miguel.

He knew where this was going as Miguel had seen him fence with Sir Edmund on a number of occasions.

"Diego, tell us, are you Zorro?"

He sighed again as he pulled the carriage to a stop and gazed at them. "Si, Miguel, but I must beg you not to reveal this information to anyone, it would mean my death along with anyone who is close to me." he pleaded.

Margarite placed her hand on his arm. "Of course we will keep your secret Diego. Does Victoria know?"

Diego shook his head. "No, she doesn't." he said sadly.

"But why Diego?"

"Because it would mean her death as well as mine and that's something I couldn't let happen." As he urged the horses on, Diego described to his closest friends, of how Zorro came into being, and how he, Diego, had to assume the role of the quiet, peace loving caballero so that no-one would suspect that he was the masked man.

* * *

Several hours later Diego arrived back at the tavern to collect Victoria. He walked inside and found the taproom deserted. Victoria had decided to close the tavern hours earlier than normal and had given the evening off to her rather surprised but happy girls.

"Victoria." he called out. He noticed her bag at the foot of the stairs, picked it up, walked back out and placed it in the carriage.

As he re-entered the tavern he saw her. His heart started pounding at the sight of his love. Victoria was wearing a new outfit. Her skirt was a deep green with black trim at the hem, her blouse, a pale cream, with a small amount of lace around the neckline, was low-cut but not daringly so. And she had a black shawl over her shoulders. Her dark hair was pulled back with the comb he had given her some time ago. 'Dios, she's beautiful' Diego thought.

Victoria felt a rush of pleasure at Diego's appreciative glance. She hadn't been sure whether to wear the new clothes but after seeing Diego's reaction, she was glad that she did. She wasn't certain why she should want Diego's approval but her heart was beating faster at the thought of it. She saw that Diego was wearing a suit that she hadn't seen before, it was a mid-grey and his white shirt, plainer, less ruffles and it suited him rather well, made him more good looking.

Diego grinned as he noticed that Victoria was staring at him. He reached out and gently placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "You are looking very lovely tonight senorita." he said.

She blushed at the unusual compliment from her closest friend. "Gracias senor and you are looking rather handsome yourself."

"Why thank you Victoria." Diego smiled warmly as placed her hand on his arm and escorted Victoria outside and into the carriage for the drive back to the hacienda.

The drive to the hacienda was bitter-sweet for Diego. He sat next to his love as they chatted with the familiarity of long-time friends. Their legs touched occasionally as the carriage bumped over the ruts in the road, he felt her warmth and he longed to take her in his arms and kiss her soundly. He never felt so far away from her than he did in that moment, he could be on the moon for all the good it was. Perhaps tonight he would be more himself, to show his lady the true man behind the mask, to be more open in her presence.

Victoria felt strange as she sat next to Diego as he drove the carriage to the hacienda. They laughed and chatted like they always had but each time the carriage jolted she was pitched against his warm body and it produced a curious feeling within her. Perhaps it was the talk about marriage and babies that focused her thoughts on the subject but when she was jolted once more against Diego, she suddenly realised that she was sitting next to a man, a very eligible and handsome man. She felt a deep blush rise over her, she couldn't believe that she was actually thinking of her closest friend in that way.

A short time later Diego pulled the carriage to a stop in front of the hacienda and helped Victoria down. "Gracias Diego." she smiled as he reached for her bag and walked her inside.

"Ah Victoria, you're welcome here any time." Don Alejandro greeted her warmly at the front door. "Come, everyone is in the library."

Miguel and Margarite were sitting together with Katherine between them. Miguel stood up as Victoria entered the room. "Buenos tardes Victoria.' he said warmly.

"Buenos tardes Miguel." Victoria smiled as Diego and his father followed her into the room.

Victoria moved over to Margarite and sat down.

"Hola Victoria."

"Hola, ooh she is so sweet." as she looked down at the baby.

"Would you like to hold her Victoria?"

"Try and stop me." both women laughed as Victoria lifted the baby onto her lap and she cooed in delight as Katherine gave a happy chuckle.

As the two women chatted about babies, Don Alejandro crossed the room to where his son had just poured himself a glass of wine. "Victoria would make a wonderful mother, wouldn't you say Diego?" he whispered.

Diego turned at his father's words and his heart was completely lost as he stared at the breathtaking vision of Victoria holding the baby in her arms. "I know she would." he confirmed, his voice crackled with his emotions.

"You know, son, this would be the perfect time for you to tell her."

Diego couldn't take his eyes off Victoria. "I will father, soon."

"The sooner the better Diego, this hacienda needs to be full of children's laugher once again."

He tore his eyes away from the lovely vision of Victoria with a babe in her arms, and looked at his father. "I'm working on it."

Don Alejandro put his hand on Diego's shoulder. "Can you work a little faster, son. I would like to see my grandchildren before I die."

"Father, you're still young." he said worriedly.

Don Alejandro snorted. "I'm fifty-five, that's hardly young."

"You have plenty of years left father." He didn't want to think about it. His father was such a large presence in his life that he couldn't image it without him.

Victoria looked up at Miguel, and asked. "How old are your other children?"

"Jose is almost eight and Ferdinand is five and they are the wonderful boys but they do have a habit of getting into mischief at times." he said rather proudly.

"Just like their father." Margarite teased.

"Hmmpf." Miguel muttered.

Victoria grinned at Margarite's teasing. The she noticed that Diego and his father seemed to be having a rather serious discussion, if the looks on their faces was any indication. What on earth were they talking about?

Manuel arrived at the doorway and announced that dinner was ready.

Victoria found herself sitting next to Miguel and opposite Felipe, now that Diego was adopting the young man, he was taking his rightful place with the family. Next to Felipe was Margarite, Alejandro seated at the head of the table, while Diego sat at the other end.

Diego surprised his father and Victoria by having a second glass of wine. He rarely drank but tonight he was with old friends and they were reminiscing their university days.

"Did you know, Victoria, that Diego played matchmaker between Miguel and me?" Margarite smiled.

"What, Diego playing matchmaker, I don't believe it." Victoria spluttered into her glass of wine, as she looked across at Diego to see him smiling.

He knew how this conversation was going to end. "I do know a few things about romance."

Felipe gave Diego a knowing smile before he sipped his glass of water.

Then Victoria remembered Zafira, the woman that Diego was to marry in Spain. Of course there would have been romance with her. She turned back to Margarite "Okay, so how did Diego play matchmaker?"

"Well..." Margarite started, smiling at Diego. "He had asked me out on a picnic..."

"What, my son actually asking a senorita to go on an outing?" Don Alejandro teased.

"Si, I know it's hard to believe with Diego, he always had his nose in his books that even I was surprised by this." Miguel grinned as he saw his friend squirm in his seat.

Diego grinned back. "Well, there are some things that you simply cannot learn in books." he replied innocently.

"Really Diego, we have company." Don Alejandro sounded shocked but the look on his face showed his amusement.

"Go on Margarite." Victoria implored.

"Well, he took us to the local river, which was a regular spot for courting couples or for groups of friends to picnic. After a lovely lunch Diego decided we should go boating on the river..."

"Diego, I didn't know you could row." interrupted his father.

"At that time I didn't." he smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Oh no, I think I can see what happened next." Don Alejandro said, his eyes bright with amusement.

Margarite nodded and continued. "Diego found this boat and took us out. There were other couples out on the water, so we weren't alone." She paused, looked over at Diego, smiling mischievously. "Then all of a sudden, our feet started to get wet. There was water coming in through a hole in the bottom of the boat."

"Didn't you check for holes?" Don Alejandro said incredulously.

Diego squirmed in his seat as he took another sip of wine. "Obviously not father."

Victoria giggled. "So what happened next, Margarite?'

"Very soon we were in danger of sinking, when guess who came along to save the day." she glanced over at her husband.

"No!" Victoria giggled again.

Miguel took up the story. "I had seen Diego take this beautiful senorita out on the river and soon noticed they were in trouble. So I climbed into a boat nearby, making sure that there were no holes in it..." He paused as Diego raised his glass in mock salute before continuing. "I rowed out and rescued Margarite and took her back to shore. If it wasn't for Diego and the leaking boat, I wouldn't be sitting here today, married to the most beautiful woman in Madrid."

Everyone applauded and cheered.

"What a wonderful story." Don Alejandro said.

Felipe was laughing silently as he signed, Diego interpreted for the rest of them.

"You want to know what happened to me and the boat."

Felipe nodded.

Miguel snorted. "Don't ask."

Diego clutched his heart in apparent distress. "Not only did I lose Margarite to my best friend but I had to suffer the indignity of swimming back to shore, after the boat sank. It just ruined my best suit."

Everyone burst out laughing at Diego's dramatics.

Victoria couldn't help but stare at Diego, she had never seen him this happy before, so full of life, his blue eyes sparkled with merriment. He really is a handsome man, she thought. Diego returned Victoria's stare and for a moment everything stopped as they gazed into each others eyes, both felt the pull of their hidden attraction to the other.

But the moment passed and their attention was taken up with the arrival of the main course. But their glance had not gone unnoticed by the others at the table, who hid their knowing smiles.

Victoria's heart was pounding. She had felt a brief spark pass between them, something that she only ever felt with Zorro. Dios, what's wrong with her, she thought. She didn't understand it, she loved Zorro, not Diego, didn't she? She had never seen that look of love in Diego's eyes before.

Margarite was speaking but Diego wasn't listening. His heart pounded fast. He knew in that instant, he had let his guard down and felt his love for Victoria shine through. He had noticed that she felt something too. He knew that his decision to unmask, on her upcoming birthday was the right one, they had to move their relationship forward. As it stood now, they were going nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After dinner, the party moved back into the library, the gentlemen filled their wine glasses while the ladies drank water. "Don Alejandro that was a delicious dinner, you must thank your cook for me." Margarite complimented.

He was pleased. "Gracias Margarite, I will pass on your compliments to Maria."

"If you believe that Maria's cooking is delicious, then you should try Victoria's. Her cooking is well known for being the best in the entire district." Diego said smiling at Victoria.

Victoria felt another blush rise over her cheeks, Diego was full of compliments tonight, she thought and although he was drinking, it didn't seem to have any affect on him. "Gracias Diego." she smiled back.

"Well then, before we leave we must sample some of you cooking Victoria." Margarite promised.

"Your Alcalde is De Soto, isn't it, Ignacio de Soto" Miguel asked.

"Si, and not a worse Alcalde we could have." Don Alejandro blustered.

Diego noticed a strange look between Miguel and his wife. "Why do you ask?" he said.

"Well there are rumours about De Soto and they are not pleasant."

Victoria snorted. "He is not a pleasant man."

Diego hid his smile by taking another sip of wine.

"What rumours?" Don Alejandro asked.

Again Miguel exchanged a look with this wife, who shrugged. "It has to do with his university days. Diego what do you remember of him?"

Diego recalled what he knew. "Not a lot, he was three years ahead of us and I didn't have much to do with him, other than being in the dramatic society together. I knew that he was there on a scholarship and he was from a farming community somewhere near Cadiz. The one thing I do remember was that he was somewhat ambitious."

Miguel nodded. "Ambition is one thing but combine that with ruthlessness, well, anything can happen. While you were studying, I take an extra course in politics..."

Diego interrupted. "Let me guess Ignacio was there too."

"Si, he was. More wine Diego?" he asked as he held out the carafe.

"Si, Gracias."

"Don Alejandro?"

"Gracias."

After Miguel filled their glasses and placed the carafe back on the table, he continued. "Ignacio took the class as well. I too found him ambitious and ruthless almost cold-blooded in his pursuit of his ideas. But what struck me was that he passed his exams, without really studying and he didn't seem to have the intellectual brilliance needed, not to study."

Diego and his father glanced at each other, remembering the day that de Soto arrived, when he had admitted to cheating.

Margarite saw the look. "What do you know about it?"

"Well, when de Soto first arrived here he made a joke that he had cheated at university, but I always wondered." replied Diego.

Don Alejandro nodded. "So did I. Do you believe that he had cheated?"

Miguel nodded. "Just before we left Spain, a scandal broke out with one of the professors. It had been discovered that he had been taking bribes from students over many years in return for passing grades, the higher the bribe, the higher the marks. An investigation was started to see how wide the corruption was." He paused as he took a sip of his wine. "But a man like de Soto has a lot of friends in high and low places, so it maybe difficult to prove anything."

Margarite nodded. "Diego, the happenings here in this pueblo haven't gone unnoticed by those in power and this bribery allegation could just be the start of a much broader inquiry into de Soto's activities, both here and in Spain."

There was silence in the room as they all took in this incredible news.

"Dios, you mean that de Soto is in serious trouble, what would that mean?" Victoria asked.

"He maybe recalled back to Madrid to explain himself." Miguel replied.

"You're serious!" Don Alejandro was stunned.

Miguel nodded. "Si, very serious. Obviously what we have discussed here, must stay between us."

"You have our word on that."

Diego had been sitting forward on his chair, his wine forgotten. "Miguel, how do you know so much about this?" he asked seriously.

Miguel looked at his wife, who said. "My father was appointed Dean of Madrid University a year ago and is heading up the inquiry."

Diego smiled. "That's great news about your father, Margarite. What is the likelihood of De Soto's recall?"

"Oh it's very real Diego. Perhaps sooner than you think."

Victoria was trying to hold back tears of happiness, she knew if the news was correct, then her dream of Zorro unmasking and publicly declaring his love would finally come true after all these years. 'Please, please let it come true' she said to herself.

Diego had to clamp down on his own enthusiasm, of his wish to finally marry the woman he loved. He didn't want to raise his hopes only to have it dashed again. If he could unmask publicly, he would be able to marry Victoria sooner than he hoped for.

Don Alejandro fervently prayed that they would get a more compassionate and understanding leader and that finally, his son would marry Victoria and that he would get to see his grandchildren running about the hacienda before it's too late.

Miguel and Margarite smiled at their reactions. They had discussed, earlier in the evening, whether they should impart at least some of their news, as they realised that these particular people had to most to gain from a change in leadership.

The silence was interrupted by the soft wail of a baby.

Margarite rose quickly. "I'll go and see her."

"I'll come with you." Victoria said as she followed Margarite wanting to see more of the gorgeous baby.

They found Katherine whimpering in the crib that Don Alejandro had lent them. "Oh Katie, come here." Margarite said softly, her eyes bright with love for her little daughter, picked her up and gently rocked her.

Then both women giggled as they sniffed the air. "I think someone needs changing." Victoria said smiling.

"I should say so." Margarite placed Katherine on the bed and reached into a drawer for some dry cloths. She turned and watched as Victoria gently removed the baby's soiled clothing. "You're real gentle with her." she said with approval.

"Gracias, I have helped changed my friends babies before." Victoria smiled back.

Between the two of them, they cleaned Katherine and put her into dry nightclothes and she lay gurgling to herself on the bed between them, while the two women chatted. "You would make a great mother, you should have lots of children Victoria."

Victoria nodded smiling. "Si, we want to have four children."

"We?" Margarite asked curiously.

Victoria blushed. "Well… have you heard of Zorro?"

"Si, we have...are you and he?"

She nodded. "Si, we love each other and one day, when he can remove his mask, we will marry and have our own children."

Margarite watched as Victoria's blush deepened. "Do you know who he is?"

Victoria shook her head. "No but the news that you have told us tonight will mean he can unmask soon and then we..."

Margarite shook her head slightly as Victoria continued chatting. What was Diego thinking? Why had he kept this beautiful senorita at arms length? She understood that she was at risk of harm but if it was Miguel, she wouldn't care about the danger as long as they had each other. Perhaps it was the hurt Zafira had done to Diego, she thought, that he was fearful about committing himself again.

Victoria wanted to change the subject away from Zorro. "I've never seen Diego drink like he has tonight."

Margarite nodded as she placed the now sleeping Katherine back in her crib. "At university, when the other gentlemen, including Miguel, sometimes overindulged in drink, Diego rarely did. He was too busy with his studies but there was one time, when he did."

"You mean Diego got drunk?" Victoria was startled, she couldn't image her friend being intoxicated.

"Si." Margarite glanced at the other woman.

"What would cause him to become intoxicated?' Victoria asked curiously.

"Well...do you know that he was to be married?"

Victoria shifted uneasily on the bed. "Si to Zafira, she turned up here in Los Angeles over a year ago, with her rebel husband Joaquin Correna."

Margarite sat up straight. "What, she came here?" she said incredulously.

"Si, they were travelling in disguise as a small band of entertainers but Correna had been shot by the lancers." She paused, remembering rushing to the De la Vaga hacienda to warn them. "Zafira had bought her wounded husband here to the hacienda and I heard Correna telling Zafira to stay with Diego as he knew that she still loved him and that he was willing to let her go."

"Dios." Margarite said stunned at this revelation.

"Zafira said that she still loved Diego, but..."

"Madre de Dios, the nerve of that woman to think that she could start up their relationship again as if nothing had happened." Margarite said harshly. She had always known that Zafira was the wrong woman for Diego, there had been something about her that didn't appear right but she couldn't interfere in her friend's romance because of a feeling that she had. But to hear that she would abandon her sacred marriage vows as easily as you toss away garbage, just because it no longer suited her, made her blood boil.

"I take it that Diego didn't accept her offer." she said heatedly. Just wait until I tell Miguel about this, he will be incensed, after all, he was the one that introduced them together.

Victoria was surprised at her anger and shook her head. "No he didn't. What exactly happened between them Margarite, he never told me."

She sighed. "They had planned to marry the same day that she accepted his proposal and were to meet at the chapel after classes. He arranged the details with the priest and waited for her to arrive."

Victoria's eyes widened as she immediately understood what happened. "But she didn't turn up."

"No, she didn't."

"Did she send him a message?" Victoria couldn't believe it.

Margarite shook her head. "No. He thought that she had changed her mind. Her family and friends were mixed up in the rebellion and the cause would always come first for her even before a man like Diego." She paused, then continued. "Zafira hurt Diego deeply. That night he came to our house and he drank too much, I guess he was trying to forget his pain. It was several days later that he booked passage to return home."

"Dios." was all that Victoria could say, tears welled up in her eyes for the hurt that her best friend had endured. She began to understand Diego a little better. Perhaps his hurt was the reason why he hadn't married, even though he was the catch of the pueblo. He was handsome, wealthy, and compassionate, he could have the pick of any senoritas in the district as his wife, and yet he had remained a bachelor.

They sat in silence for a moment, each lost in their thoughts.

Then Margarite stood up and grinned. "I think we should check on our gentlemen to make sure that they haven't overindulged to much."

Victoria grinned back as she led them out of the room.

They found the two men relaxing in the garden. They were seated on a couple of chairs, their long legs stretched out in front of them, with a half empty carafe of wine between them, laughing and talking. They were clearly enjoying themselves.

Diego and Miguel both rose unsteadily to their feet as the two women came into the garden.

Victoria was shocked to see her closest friend affected by drink. This was a new side of him that she had never seen before and wasn't sure what to make of it. He was certainly full of surprises tonight, she thought.

"Ah ladies, welcome, welcome." Diego said, his voice was still clear.

"Si, come and sit with us. Have a glass of wine." Miguel grinned at his wife.

She smiled back. "No thanks Miguel, don't you think the pair of you have had enough tonight."

The two friends looked at each other, then lowered their gaze to the ground.

"Si Margarite."

"Si Senora."

The look on the men's faces almost made the two women laugh, as they shared a look of understanding. It was like dealing with children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"But just one more drink, for a toast." Diego said, nudging Miguel with his elbow.

"Si, a toast." the men grinned at each other as they picked up their glasses.

Victoria was again stunned by this new aspect of Diego, she never knew that he had such a mischievous streak, it seemed familiar somehow and she found herself liking this playful side of him. She couldn't help but grin at their antics. She knew that they were trying to have another drink before Margarite could scold them again.

"Right Miguel, what should we toast to?" Diego asked.

"Well..." Miguel looked at his wife, saw her amusement and grinned. "I know Diego, here's to the two most beautiful women in Los Angeles."

Both men raised their glasses and drank.

"To the most beautiful women in all of California." Diego grinned as they took a second sip.

"To the most beautiful women in all of Spain." Miguel grinned back, they took a third sip.

Both Margarite and Victoria were giggling at the sight of two men trying to out toast the other.

But it was Diego who toasted last and he looked straight into Victoria's brown eyes. "To the most beautiful women in the entire world."

Victoria felt another jolt of electricity as she gazed into Diego's blue eyes and again she was hit by that strange wave of familiarity, but Miguel's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I will drink to that Diego." both men saluted the ladies and drained their glasses.

"Well, have the two of you finished now?" Margarite asked, trying to sound stern when in fact she was highly amused by their actions.

Diego and Miguel nodded, grinning broadly.

"Good." Margarite took her husband's arm and they walked slowly through the garden. Victoria could see that Margarite was steering him, as Miguel's walk was a little unsteady.

Victoria turned her amused gaze back to Diego, he too was walking unsteadily towards the door. She walked beside him, ready to lend a hand if he needed one. She was still in shock at this side of Diego.

"You seem to be getting on well with Margarite." he said as he started walking her towards to her room.

"Si, I like her, she's a lovely lady and she definitely loves Miguel."

"Si, Miguel loves her too. They are crazy about each other."

Victoria didn't know how much Diego had to drink but at least he hadn't become aggressive, not like some of her patrons, who became violent as they consumed alcohol. In fact the wine seemed to make him more open in his feelings. He was such a reserved man, she never really knew what his true feelings were, never knew what he thought about.

Diego knew that the wine was indeed affecting him that it had loosened his control over his emotions and at the moment he didn't care. The woman he loved more than anything else was walking beside him and he wanted her to know how he felt.

They stopped outside her room.

"Well, I had a lovely evening Diego..." Victoria started to say but stopped as they both gazed into each others eyes and again they felt that pull of attraction to each other.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world Victoria." He whispered as he leant closer to her.

She saw his eyes drop to her lips and her heart beat faster as she realised that Diego was going to kiss her, he was actually going to kiss her!

"You lips are like roses, ruby red and luscious, just waiting to be kissed..." he whispered as he lowered his head further.

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips brushed lightly against hers.

Just then, Diego was pulled away by his father. "Diego, my son, go to bed." Don Alejandro said softly.

He blinked several times to clear his head, then he realised what he had done."Dios, Victoria, please forgive me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Diego." Victoria said, her voice shaken.

Diego nodded, turned too fast and would have stumbled if his father hadn't steadied him.

Don Alejandro turned back to Victoria. "Please accept my apology for my son's behaviour Victoria. It is inexcusable."

Victoria just nodded as she opened the door and went inside. As she readied herself for bed, she thought about everything that had happened, not only that night but over the last couple of weeks. She pulled the covers over her and settled down on the soft mattress but found that she couldn't sleep. That night's events kept playing in her mind.

Suddenly she sat up, as she remembered the looks that Diego had given her that night 'Dios, it can't be, Diego, my best friend, loves me' she realised with her heart pounding. She had seen the love in his eyes just before he kissed her but had thought it was the wine affecting him but that didn't explain the glances they shared earlier in the evening. Diego loves me, he loves me! she thought again. How could she have not known about this? Not that she would be able to return his feelings. The little voice inside her mind began to tease her...

_What about his kiss?_

_Why didn't I push or turn away from Diego?_

_Because you wanted him to kiss you._

_No!_

_Yes you did, you have wondered for a long time what it would be like to be kissed by Diego, haven't you?_

_No! No._

_You have, you've wanted Diego to kiss you. Admit it._

_No…..Okay...Yes, I did want him to kiss me._

_And that you love him._

_But I love Zorro. _

_And you love Diego too._

"Dios." Victoria sobbed quietly as she fell back onto the bed and finally faced the truth about herself. She realised that all those strange feelings she has had over the last several months, especially her strange reaction to Diego kissing Isabella, was in fact jealousy. Why was she feeling jealous? She asked herself

"Because I love Diego." She whispered. "But I love Zorro. How can I be in love with two men at the same time?" She had no answer. Sleep didn't come easily for Victoria that night.

* * *

The next morning Victoria found Margarite and her baby daughter in the library, who was crawling on the carpet, chortling to herself.

"Hola Victoria." Margarite smiled at Victoria.

"Hola Margarite. She's such a happy baby." she replied as she sat on the lounge watching Katherine with longing in her eyes.

"Si she is but the boys were the opposite, always fussing. It's wonderful to have a baby that sleeps right through the night." she said with a small smile.

Victoria smiled back. "I guess it would. How's Miguel?" she asked.

Margarite chuckled. "He is still asleep and I guess that Diego is too."

Don Alejandro came around the corner, smiling slightly. "Si, Diego is fast asleep and it's my guess they will sleep until noon." He sat next to Victoria and held her hand. "Victoria, about Diego's behaviour last night..."

"It's okay Don Alejandro, it was the wine."

Don Alejandro shook his head. "Perhaps but it's not how I raised him to behave, even if he had too much to drink. Please accept my apologies Victoria."

Victoria nodded her acceptance.

"Good. Good, I will leave you two lovely ladies to yourselves." Don Alejandro patted her hand before he rose and left the library.

Margarite was overcome by curiosity as to what Diego must have done last night to warrant such an apology from his father.

Victoria noticed and explained. "Diego kissed me last night." she said softly, her eyes on the floor. She was still uneasy about her feelings for him, she didn't know what to think or what to do.

"Oh." Margarite replied, and then she grinned mischievously. "What was it like to be kissed by Diego?"

"Margarite, really!" Victoria looked up sharply, shocked at her question.

"I'm sorry but I have always been curious. He is a very handsome man."

Victoria was flustered. "It was only a...very light kiss, I barely felt it. Don Alejandro pulled Diego away before...before it could...well..."

Margarite nodded in understanding, she was on the verge of telling the younger woman of Diego's love but she held back. It wasn't her place to say. Instead she said. "Victoria, Miguel and I have a surprise planned for Diego and we were hoping that we could hire your tavern to host a dinner party."

"A surprise party, that's a wonderful idea, but it's not his birthday." Victoria frowned slightly.

Margarite shook her head. "No, it's not his birthday, but it's something special and we need to celebrate it."

It was Victoria's turn to be curious, her eyes bright at the thought of a party. "Can you tell me what it's about?"

Margarite smiled and shook her heard. "All I can tell you is, it's something that Diego has wanted to have for a long time. So what do you say? Can we hire your tavern?"

"Absolutely, when do you plan to have it?"

"Well, since our gentlemen won't be feeling well today, and we are here only for a couple of days, is tomorrow night too soon for you to arrange?"

Victoria thought it over, knowing that she would need to hire more girls and to ensure that she had enough supplies. "It should be okay, how many would you be inviting?"

Margarite shrugged. "I'm not sure, perhaps we can make a list now of Diego's friends and take it from there." She paused then continued with a gleam in her eye. "I think you should include the Alcalde as well."

"What, after all that you told us last night, I would rather invite the devil himself." she replied heatedly.

Margarite laughed at her feisty spirit. "True but he should be there. After all he is the most important government official in the pueblo and it would be impolite not to invite him."

Victoria was not convinced but agreed to invite the Alcalde to the dinner.

They finalised their business and Victoria excused herself to begin the preparations for the party.

* * *

It was just prior to lunch when Diego finally emerged from his room. His head pounded as he dressed and then he remembered. "Dios." he muttered. "What have I done? Will Victoria ever forgive me." he said softly to himself.

He found his father in the hallway. "Ah Diego, how are you feeling?"

Diego winced. "Father, please don't shout." he pleaded.

Don Alejandro smiled slightly, he has an awful headache, he thought, remembering his own youthful indulgence. "I hope you don't make a habit of this Diego." he said more quietly.

He shook his head, wincing at the feeling of vertigo the movement caused. "Have no fear, father. I won't be drinking like that again."

Don Alejandro gazed at his son. "You better apologise to Victoria for your actions Diego."

Diego nodded. "I will."

"What were you thinking?"

He shrugged. "Obviously I wanted to kiss her." he replied as they walked into the library

"Son, you have to tell Victoria. She is feeling upset with not only you but also herself, but probably Zorro as well."

Diego groaned. "I will father, once this head stops pounding."

Don Alejandro nodded. "Rest my son, you need to feel better for dinner tomorrow night."

Diego looked up, puzzled.

"Your friends are entertaining at the tavern and we are all going." Don Alejandro said as he walked out of the library.

Shortly Miguel came out and found his friend sitting quietly, reading in the library. "Hola Diego."

Diego looked up from his book and smiled. "Hola, how are you?" He asked.

Miguel shrugged, then they both chuckled, each knowing how the other felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The dinner party was progressing smoothly, the atmosphere was lively, with much laughter, gossip and some heated discussions. The final guest list came to twenty people of the most prominent families, along with Sergeant Mendoza and of course the Alcalde. At the request of Margarite, Victoria found herself hosting the party, hiring extra help so that she didn't have to serve.

Miguel rose to his feet, and stood at the head of the table, tapping a knife gently against his wine glass. "Senoritas, Señoras and Señores, may I have your attention please."

Everyone at the table hushed and Diego was very curious as to what his friend was going to say.

"I guess you are all wondering why you have been invited here tonight?"

There were several nods from around the table. "First, I would like to ask Don Diego De la Vaga to stand up here with me."

Diego didn't know what was going on as he slowly got to his feet and walked towards his closest friend.

Miguel saw the curiosity on Diego's face and grinned.

"What's going on Miguel?" he asked quietly.

"All in good time my friend." Miguel replied as they stood together. They were of the same height and both were handsome men, one dark, and the other fair.

Miguel continued. "Knowing how fast that gossip travels in these smaller communities, I believe that you all know by now that Diego and I were at university together." There were a few chuckles at this remark, everyone knew if someone sneezed at one end of the pueblo, by the time that person reached the other end, it was said that he was on his deathbed.

"Well not only did Diego help me with my studies, he also introduced me to my beautiful wife." Miguel smiled down at Margarite before continuing. "There are a number of stories I could regale to you about Diego and our time at university but unfortunately I cannot do so, at least not within mixed company."

Again there were a few chuckles at this, some in surprise at the thought of Diego being involved in any kind of scandal.

Diego shifted uneasily on his feet.

"But what this caballero was most famous for, was his ability to become so completely engrossed in his studies that he would forget about everything else. We often tried to get Diego to leave his books, even just for an afternoon, to enjoy the sights of Madrid. But do you think we could drag him away. NO."

This time the laughter was louder, the young man was well known throughout the area for his love of books.

While Miguel was speaking, Diego stood front of everyone and wondered where all this was leading to. He glanced at Victoria and saw amusement on her face. She knows something, he thought. He looked at his father and Felipe but they also wore expressions of puzzlement along with curiosity and some amusement. No, this is a surprise to them, he realised.

"Although there was one time in the beginning of our third year that Diego was distracted away from his books. Some of us thought he was feeling a little homesick but it may have been something else."

Diego, who was drinking a glass of water at that very moment, choked. He knew full well what had caused him to be remiss in his studies.

"Diego are you okay?" Miguel asked pounding him on the back. He nodded as he glared at Miguel, who took the hint.

Victoria was amazed to see Diego give his friend an angry look. She wondered what could have distracted him from his studies. Was it a woman? She knew that Diego didn't meet Zafira until the following year, or was it something else? I will have to ask Margarite later, she thought to herself.

Miguel continued once Diego had recovered. "Anyway most of you know that Diego returned to California four months before graduation." As Miguel paused, Diego finally had an idea of what this was about. "What you may not know is that over the last year or so, Diego has been completing his studies by correspondence."

There were several gasps around the table, they had never heard of anyone studying via correspondence before.

Don Alejandro spoke up. "I never knew you wanted to complete your studies Diego."

"Si, father, I have been in regular contact with some of my old professors since my return. About a year and a half ago, my old science professor suggested I could finish my degree by correspondence."

"How did you accomplish that Don Diego?" asked Don Ricardo a close friend of his father's. His son had completed his university education the year before.

Diego explained. "My professor sent material and books to me so that I could study. He also sent the exam papers, and with Felipe's help as timekeeper, I was able to complete the exams and send them back to be marked. They made allowances for the practical exams, knowing that I had no access to the latest science equipment but I did what I could."

Miguel clapped Diego on the shoulder. "It's with great pleasure to announce that not only did Diego pass the exams but his results were outstanding."

There were cheers at this news as Margarite rose from her chair, pulled a wrapped item from behind the bar and crossed the floor to stand beside Diego and announced. "Diego has graduated with honours from Madrid University." She kissed his cheek as she handed Diego the item.

Miguel shook Diego's hand. "Congratulations old friend."

Diego was stunned as he slowly opened the item, his hands shook as the paper fell away, leaving him with the framed degree in science and arts. He looked down at the reward for his hard work and felt pride in his accomplishments. He knew he would pass his exams but to obtain honours, was much more that he expected.

Don Alejandro was stunned by this news, he was awed that his son had the ability to continue with his studies on top of what he had done as Zorro. He pulled him into a fierce embrace. "Son, I'm proud of you but why didn't you say something."

Diego was embarrassed. "I'm sorry father but I had totally forgotten all about this. It's been over six months since I sent the exam papers back and I never gave it over further thought."

Don Alejandro grinned at his obvious embarrassment. "It's okay Diego. Is there anything else I should know about?" he whispered.

Diego chuckled and shook his head. "No, that's it."

Victoria had watched as the emotions raced across Diego's face, shock, surprise, excitement, pleasure at his results. She felt tears well in her eyes at her pride in him. She surprised him by kissing his cheek. "Congratulations Diego, you should be proud of this, I know I am." He was still recovering from his shock and therefore missed seeing the love shining in Victoria's soft brown eyes.

Mendoza was pleased for his friend. He had great respect for the young caballero. He is the most intelligent man he has ever known, Mendoza thought. "Congratulations Don Diego." he said as he shook hands with him.

"Gracias Sergeant."

de Soto had been silently listening to all the accolades that De la Vaga was receiving. He had noticed that de la Vega had changed since the death of his twin brother, at his hand. He was more outspoken, more confident. But when Miguel had handed de la Vega's degree, it made de Soto think about his own graduation. There would be no bribery scandal involving de la Vega, of that he was sure. He rose and strode to Diego. "You have done the entire pueblo proud Diego. Congratulations." de Soto unwittingly shook hands with his arch enemy.

"Gracias Ignacio."

Everyone soon settled back into their seats except for Miguel. He placed his hand on Diego's shoulder, halting him. "Not so fast Diego. We haven't finished with you yet." he grinned at the suspicious look on his friend's face.

"What are you up to now Miguel?" he asked quietly.

"I am enjoying myself."

Diego snorted. "So I can see."

Again the entire party stared on the two men standing at the head of the long table. They had all come to realise hat this was a very special night for Diego de la Vega and they wondered what the next surprise was going to be.

Miguel pulled a letter from his jacket and handed the parchment to Diego. "Read this."

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

"Just read it."

Diego opened the letter and started reading but he only managed to read only the first several lines before he staggered and dropped into his seat. He was flabbergasted as he re-read the letter, his hand shook for the second time that night. "Is...is...this..." he couldn't finish, he was at a loss for words, disbelief showed on his face.

"What is it Diego?" his father asked concerned as he stood by Diego's chair once more.

"I...I..." again Diego couldn't find the words. He was too shocked by this latest surprise.

Miguel and Margarite grinned happily at each other, they had never seen their friend so utterly speechless. He placed his hand on Diego's shoulder and spoke with pride of his friend's achievements.

"Due to his exceptional exam results, it's with great honour that I can announce that Don Diego Sebastian De la Vaga has been offered a position at the University of Madrid as an Associate Professor of Science."

There was absolute silence in the tavern.

Diego finally found his voice, though it was unsteady. "My old science instructor, Professor Martez has offered me a two year contract." He turned to Miguel. "I...I thought Associate Professors were contracted for five years."

Miguel nodded. "Normally yes but Professor Martez is aware that you are your father's only heir and that you wouldn't be able to spend another five years in Madrid so he arranged to offer a two year contract instead."

Diego was in deep shock. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought he would go back to University, let alone return as a Professor. His eyes were drawn to Victoria and he saw her stunned gaze. What I am going to do? he asked himself. He couldn't think.

There were loud murmurs along the table, as everyone talked to their neighbour, all wondering if Diego would leave and go back to Spain. They all knew about his love for his scientific experiments and there was no-one in the region that he could share his enthusiasm for science with. Los Angeles was so far away from the centre of the latest discoveries not only in science and medicine but also in the arts, with no new plays, books or even fashion, not reaching the pueblo until many months after first appearing in Europe.

"Diego, my son, what does this mean?" Don Alejandro asked quietly, he too was shocked by this latest development.

Diego tore his eyes from the woman he loved and let out a long breath that he didn't know he was holding. "It would mean that I would be working under Professor Martez, teaching classes, probably the freshmen. I would be working beside him in his laboratory. He has the most extensive science laboratory in Spain."

Don Alejandro saw his son's eyes light up at the prospect of working in that laboratory but as just as quickly the light vanished.

Diego was thinking now, how can I leave my father, he wasn't getting any younger. And what about Felipe and Victoria? How could he leave them?

Miguel saw the hesitation and sort to re-assure Diego. "You don't have to decide right now Diego."

Diego nodded. "How long do I have?"

Miguel sighed. "A week at most."

"What, one week!" Don Alejandro was dismayed. A week wasn't long enough to decide on such an important decision. He was proud of his son's achievements but he never fully realised just how gifted Diego was. Imagine, my son, a Professor, he thought proudly. A part of him hoped that Diego would take up the amazing offer. But the other half didn't want him to go, not now, not when they had just gotten to know each other so much better.

"Si, unfortunately our ship was delayed by calm seas for almost three weeks. Otherwise you would have had almost a month to decide. I'm sorry Diego." Miguel said regretfully.

Diego nodded. "It's not your fault Miguel." He knew it was an incredible, once in a lifetime offer and he was tempted to it take up but he had to think what this would mean for his father, Felipe and most importantly, Victoria. For it would mean several years away from Los Angeles, away from his family and friends.

Everyone was talking to him now, asking questions and Diego found himself answering without much of an idea as to what he was saying. He didn't want to look at Victoria again, otherwise he would lose himself in those soft brown eyes of hers. He knew that he wouldn't be able to conceal his love for her, not now, not in front of these people. That would be too dangerous, especially with the Alcalde sitting nearby.

Victoria was stunned. Would Diego leave again? Would he accept the offer? She knew it was a fantastic opportunity for him, he was a natural teacher, just look at how well he tutored Felipe. But she couldn't imagine her life without seeing him coming to her tavern almost everyday, his friendship and his love. She no longer shied away from the knowledge of his love for her. She still didn't want to think too much about her own feelings for him, it was there, in her mind. I need to speak with Zorro, she reflected. She wished she had a way of letting him know that she wanted to see him.

Felipe was bewildered. He didn't want his soon to be father to leave again, like he had done when he was small. He remembered how he kept time while Diego sat in the cave, completing the exam questions. It was the only place where they wouldn't be disturbed. Diego had mentioned on a number of occasions that he wished he had finished his studies. But he also knew that his soon to be adopted father had no real desire to travel back to Spain, unless for a holiday. Los Angeles was his home and he would one day marry Victoria. His future always seemed secure but now he felt uneasy, he knew that the future wasn't as clear as it once was.

de Soto thought about what it would mean for him, perhaps it would be better if de la Vega left. He had been a thorn in his side because of the scandalous lies he has printed in The Guardian over the years about him. If he leaves, then perhaps I could appoint a more agreeable man to run the paper, de Soto mused

The dinner lasted well into the night but by midnight, the guests had said their farewells and gave their final congratulations to Diego before returning to their homes.

Diego was the last to leave. He held Victoria's hand. "That was a wonderful party, truly marvellous."

She blushed slightly as he kissed her hand. "It's been a joyous night for you Diego. What are you going to do?"

Her heart raced as Diego gazed into her eyes briefly before glancing away. "I don't know Victoria, there's so much to think about before I can make a decision."

Victoria nodded. "But it is a fantastic offer."

"Si, it is." Again Diego met her eyes as he smiled a little sadly. "It would be hard to leave Los Angeles again."

He kissed her hand again. "Buenos noches Victoria."

"Buenos noches Diego."

Diego's heart was racing as he left the tavern. He had seen the look in Victoria's eyes, just now. It was the same look that she usually saves for Zorro and it was also similar look that she had given him two nights ago. Then he remembered her jealousy from several months ago and it all fell into place. 'Dios, she does love me' he thought cheerfully. Then the ever present doubt crept into his mind. Does she really love me and what about her love for Zorro? He couldn't stop thinking in circles and by the time he reached home, he had a terrible headache.

Victoria watched him go, pleasantly surprised when he had kissed her hand twice. The gesture seemed familiar somehow but she couldn't immediately place it. The look that Diego gave her before he glanced away left her in no doubt of his love for her and it sent little shivers down her spine. But her reaction to him made her feel guilty. It was almost the same reaction she felt whenever she was with Zorro. 'Dios, what I am going to do?' she whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later the following day, Diego was showing his friend around the de la Vega property, discussing the pros and cons of the offer, when Felipe came rushing up to them. He stopped short when he saw Miguel but he quickly made the sign for bandit.

"Oh no." Diego said.

"What it is?" Miguel asked, amazed at how easily the two men communicated with each other.

"There are two bandits, attacking one of our tenants. I must go." They started back towards the hacienda.

Miguel nodded and grinned. "Ahh, it's a job for Zorro. Do you need help?"

Diego grinned back. "No Miguel, it's not safe for you to come."

Felipe stared open-mouthed at the two men. Diego noticed and chuckled. "Miguel knows, Felipe."

Miguel snorted.. "Considering that I witnessed some of those fencing lessons with Sir Edmund, it would be hard not to know who Zorro is."

They chuckled as they reached the library.

Diego pressed the hidden latch and Miguel was surprised to see the back wall of the fireplace open. He laughed aloud at the convenient hiding place. "I expect a tour of that place later Diego." he said as Diego and Felipe vanished through the passageway.

"It's a deal." Diego's voice came back to him, just before the panel closed.

Diego quickly changed into Zorro's black clothing, buckled on his sword as Felipe saddled Toronado.

"Gracias son." Zorro noticed the red hue creep over Felipe's face and grinned. "You better get used to being called my son. The papers have been signed and we are just waiting on final approval."

Felipe grinned back and signed 'father'

He gave Felipe a quick embrace. "I'm proud of you my son."

Felipe signed back. 'I'm proud of you father' They both had tears welling in their eyes and their emotions threatened to overwhelm them both. So Felipe pushed his almost adopted father towards the black stallion before they could end up disgracing themselves.

* * *

As Zorro galloped to the aid of the de la Vega's tenants, Margarite was visiting Victoria at the tavern and she had taken Katherine with her. The two women had become firm friends in such a short time and in between serving customers, they gossiped. It had been a long time since Victoria had another female friend, close to her own age, to sit and chat with. Besides, she liked Margarite, almost like a sister she never had.

Margarite knew that Victoria was too busy to have many female friends and those that she went to school with, were already married with children. It must be lonely running a tavern, but she had come to respect the lovely tavern owner and felt that they had know each other for years. She knew without a doubt that Victoria was the right woman for Diego and he was the right man for her.

They gossiped about everything, from babies, to brothers, to husbands, to life at University. Victoria couldn't even imagine how large the university must be and how many people attended.

"Can woman attend classes?" Victoria asked.

She shrugged. "Only classes in cooking or literature, as I did. If a woman wanted to learn more, she would have to get private lessons. It's very much a male dominated place and unless you don't mind being in a lecture hall with forty or more males, it can be intimidating."

"But you did."

Margarite grinned "I have six brothers, so I don't find males all that intimidating."

Victoria chuckled as her friend continued. "Besides Miguel and I married at the end of his second year."

"Excuse me, Margarite." Victoria rose to look after another customer that had come through the doors.

Shortly Victoria sat back beside Margarite, and smiled down at Katherine asleep in her basket. She wanted to ask her something but wasn't sure if she should. Running a tavern which was patronised mostly by men, she had often heard talk that any other young woman wouldn't have known about. There had been one particular incident about a year ago, when a son of prominent family from Santa Paulo had became the subject of gossip because of his behaviour at university, after his father had ordered him home in disgrace only two years into his four year studies. Behaviour that seemed widespread.

Margarite saw her nervousness. "What's wrong Victoria?" she asked.

Victoria shook her head. "Nothing, I am a little curious though."

"About?"

"Well...I have heard rumours about...men taking...well mistresses...while at the university and..."

Margarite immediately understood. "And you want to know if Diego ever took a mistress?" Victoria nodded her eyes on the floor, her face red with embarrassment.

Margarite knew she had to be careful, she had seen how Victoria looked at Diego last night. She had seen the love in her eyes and didn't want to upset her with what were only rumours. There had been stories about a wealthy caballero from California who had taken up with a rich widow. Margarite had always suspected that it was Diego but she never knew for sure.

"I really don't know Victoria, plenty of men did."

Victoria looked up and knew that Margarite was holding something back. Did her silence mean that Diego did indeed have a mistress when he was in Madrid? Then another thought crossed her mind. "Did Miguel?" she couldn't finish the words.

Margarite nodded.

"Dios, I'm sorry Margarite." she reached out her hand in comfort.

"It's alright Victoria, it occurred before I met Miguel. In a way I was glad he did. I was anxious on our wedding night but he was so caring and understanding." Margarite blushed slightly at the memory. "Have you and Zorro ever..." She asked softly, curious.

Now it was Victoria's to blush furiously. "NO. But we...almost have...but..." she stuttered.

Margarite patted her hand. "My mother died when I was four, and although my father remarried, I never had a close relationship with my stepmother and I had no-one to turn in regards to the physical side of love. So if you want to know anything Victoria, you can ask me."

"Gracias Margarite." The two women hugged each other

* * *

Zorro followed the tracks of the two bandits that had terrorised the Oberon family. The tracks were easy to follow as though they didn't care if anyone followed them and with no effort at all, he found them. Even if he couldn't track them, he would have been able to find them, simply by listening. The two bandits were shouting at each other. He snorted and shook his head as he realised they were fighting over what little money they had taken. What happened to honour amongst thieves, he wondered. He glanced quickly around the immediate area, noticed that they were alone and quietly stalked up behind them. "Buenos dias senors." he said with a grin.

The two bandits swung around in the direction of the arrogant voice. "It's Zorro." said the taller of the two men. He pulled his pistol from his belt but Zorro was faster, he drew his sword before the bandit had time to prime his weapon. With a quick flick of his wrist, the tip of the sword nipped at the hand holding the pistol. The bandit grunted in pain and dropped his weapon.

Zorro then quickly knocked him down with a left hook.

The second bandit saw what had befallen his accomplice, fled in the opposite direction.

Zorro whistled and Toronado came rushing out from behind a large boulder, directly in front of the fleeing bandit. The bandit backed away from the large stallion, trying to wave the horse away.

"You shouldn't make him angry senor." Zorro said with a huge grin on his face as the bandit turned to face him. Big mistake, Zorro thought, as he sent the bandit sprawling to the ground with an uppercut to the chin.

He patted Toronado's neck. "Good boy Toronado. Let's get these bandits back to the pueblo." he said as he tied the bandit's arms and then slung them over their horses.

* * *

Victoria stood on the veranda of her tavern with Margarite and Miguel; he had just arrived to bring his wife and daughter back to the hacienda.

They were chatting when they heard a commotion near the gateway of the pueblo. They turned and saw Zorro leading two horses with the bandits slung over them, his signature 'Z' marked on the back of their trousers.

"I'm guessing that this is the famous masked man?" Miguel asked as he exchanged a glance with his wife.

"Si, its Zorro." Victoria replied excitedly, almost bouncing on her toes in happiness at seeing her love.

Zorro rode towards the cuartel, saw Victoria standing on the veranda, with his friends. He smiled as he called out. "You are looking more beautiful then ever senorita."

"Gracias Senor." Victoria replied as they watched him stop the horses nearby.

Miguel almost choked at the bizarre sight of his friend, completely dressed in black, calmly complimenting the woman he loved, while he lead the two bandits towards the jail, like it was an everyday occurrence. Which, he supposed, it was.

Margarite nudged him with her elbow. "Hush Miguel." she said softly enough for him to hear.

"Sergeant." Zorro called out.

"Si Zorro." Mendoza replied as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"These bandits are responsible for robbing the tenants of the de la Vegas. Please make room in the jail for them."

Mendoza grinned. "Of course Zorro, we will make room for them."

Just then the Alcalde strode out of his office. "Zorro." he stopped short, then yelled. "LANCERS, GET HIM!"

Zorro was soon surrounded by the lancers. He quickly kicked at the chest of the nearest lancer, knocking him to the ground. He pulled on the reins and turned Toronado away and quickly raced through the thin line of lancers, using his whip to disarm them. The lancers were in disarray and only the Alcalde was left standing.

de Soto was furious at the incompetence of his lancers as he drew his sword. "Zorro, you are under arrest."

He grinned as he vaulted down from the saddle and drew his own sword. "You can try Alcalde." He saluted de Soto and they slowly circled each other and began fighting.

Miguel and Margarite watched in wonder at the sight of their friend fighting with an air of boredom against the local official. At first Miguel wanted to join in the fight but Margarite held him back and shook her head. "He wouldn't want you to get hurt besides I think he can take care of himself." He nodded, he had to agree with his wife as he watched the duel between Diego and the Alcalde. He had forgotten just how skilled Diego was with the sword. He saw Diego or rather Zorro run rings around his opponent.

Margarite understood why Victoria had fallen in love with Zorro. He made quite a dashing figure, mysterious, and charming, with an air of arrogance which was tempered not only with compassion, but also with his high sense of justice and not to mention his obvious skills as a fighter. It was all very romantic.

Zorro played with the Alcalde for awhile until he decided to end the game. He quickly disarmed him before hitting de Soto with a left hook, knocking him unconscious. The lancers having seen their leader fall, decided that retreat was the better part of valour and didn't interfere with Zorro.

He strode across the plaza to the tavern, and whistled for Toronado. He smiled politely at Miguel & Margarite. "Buenos dias senora, senor." he said, he knew that they wouldn't give him away.

"Buenos dias." the couple said together.

He turned to Victoria, took her hand and raised it to his lips. "Our time is always so short Senorita." he knew that the Alcalde was starting to come around. He started to turn but Victoria held onto his hand and whispered so only he would hear. "I need to see you Zorro."

He gazed into her brown eyes with concern. She had never asked this of him before and wondered what was wrong. He brought her hand against his lips, whispered. "Tonight." before gently kissing her soft skin.

Victoria nodded. "Gracias."

They watched as Zorro leapt onto Toronado's saddle and galloped off.

* * *

Later that night, after Victoria closed the tavern doors, she walked slowly back towards the kitchen. She felt anxious, a little afraid, should she tell Zorro about her feelings for Diego? Would he be hurt? Would he understand or would he become enraged with jealousy? She didn't know what to do or what to say. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't noticed Zorro standing in the shadows of her kitchen.

Zorro watched her, saw the apprehension that made her body rigid. He felt a surge of guilt, knowing that he had caused her to be so troubled. He believed that she loves his real self but her feelings for Zorro were real too. There was only one way to stop all this doubt they both were feeling. He would remove his mask, now, tonight.

"Querida." he whispered, stepping out of the shadows.

Victoria twirled around. "Zorro." She launched herself into his arms and all thoughts of Diego and unmasking was forgotten as they kissed passionately, as though they had been apart for months and not just the week since their last encounter.

Zorro's strong arms wrapped around her back, pulled her close against him as Victoria put one arm around his neck, while the other around his back. They moaned softly, as the kiss deepened, their lips parted and their tongues slowly caressed. His hands travelled up and down her back making her shiver and her fingers played with his hair that strayed from under his mask.

He groaned as he pulled away from her embrace, he knew that very soon she would feel his growing desire for her. After what had almost happened last time, he couldn't allow their passion to get out of control, otherwise he would carry her upstairs to her room and without any further thought to the consequences, make love to her.

Victoria whimpered in disappointment that Zorro had once again pulled away. They stared at each other, their heavy breathing sounded harsh in the silence of the tavern.

"I...I didn't ask...you here...for this..." Victoria said breathlessly.

Zorro reached out his hand and caressed her face. "I know you didn't querida." his voice husky.

"I wanted to talk to you Zorro. There is something I need to..." Victoria didn't get to finish when a musket shot rang out nearby.

Zorro was immediately on alert for any possible trap by the Alcalde and they heard shouts of the lancers.

Then came the unmistakable voice of de Soto "You fool, now Zorro will know we are here."

"Look, there's Zorro's horse." Mendoza said.

"Damn." Zorro whispered. "I have to go mi preciosa."

"But...But...I...we need to talk."

"I know Victoria but it must wait for a more opportune moment." Zorro leaned down and kissed her lips once more. "I love you querida."

"I love you too Zorro." Victoria whispered but he had already disappeared. As she sank down onto the bench, she realised that she loved Zorro more than ever but where did that leave Diego?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following two days Diego remained at the hacienda, trying to decide whether to accept the offer of Associate Professor or not. He had said goodbye to Miguel and Margarite the previous day, as they were to visit her aunt in Santa Barbara but they would be back in five or six days and they needed his decision then. They had explained that not only he had so little time to decide his future but that he had to leave with them, to ensure that he reached Spain before the new semester year started.

It was an amazing opportunity for him, to learn more about science, to have access to the latest methods and equipment. Due to the necessity of hiding away in the cave, he only had the basic tools in which to perform his experiments and he had longed for a much better equipped laboratory. He had also enjoyed teaching Felipe, although most of his primary education had been done by his father, while he had been away but the thought of teaching others, of passing along his knowledge to the younger generation was appealing.

But he had to think about what it would mean for his family. Although his father seemed fit and healthy, he was not a young man and lately he had noticed his father overexerting himself, that he would return to the hacienda red-faced and out of breath from working too hard. He had felt wave of guilt and he knew that he needed to pull his weight around the ranch, so that his father can enjoy a quieter life.

What about Felipe? He didn't want to leave the young man, especially now that the adoption was almost finalised. It had taken Felipe a long time to overcome his parents death and if he left now, it would seem as though he was abandoning him right at the most crucial stage of his son's life. And what about Felipe's dream of becoming a lawyer? How could he ask him to place his dream on hold, while he travelled to the other side of the world?

And most importantly, how would this affect Victoria and his relationship with her? He could not even imagine being apart from her for the two years or more. In fact, he did not want to be apart from her. It's not as if he could ask her to leave Los Angeles and go to Madrid with him. Or could he? Would she even go? That supposes that she would even speak with him again. If he decided to take the offer, he would have to tell her now and not on her birthday in several weeks.

Later that evening, Don Alejandro called Felipe into the library, where they found Diego reading but they soon noticed that he wasn't turning any pages; he was that deep in thought.

"Diego, this isn't going to work." Don Alejandro stated as he sat down next to his son, motioning Felipe to take a seat as well.

He glanced up. "What won't work father?"

Don Alejandro sighed, it seemed that Diego hadn't had much sleep lately, he looked exhausted. "Talk to us Diego. Tell us what you are feeling about this offer."

It was Diego's turn to sigh. He knew he needed to talk, he placed the book on the seat beside him. "I...I am undecided father. It would be an incredible opportunity for me, to be able to be involved in all the latest discoveries but..."

"But what Diego?"

"But it would mean leaving you here alone, with the ranch. Granted I haven't been much help over the years. Don't get me wrong father, but you're not getting any younger. I need to be more active in the running of the place, to take more of the load from you."

Don Alejandro did bristle a little at son's implication of his age. "Oh I think I have a few good years left in me Diego, besides Felipe can help with running of the ranch. It would become his in the long run anyway. You are making him your heir so what better way than to learn the business?"

Diego nodded smiling at Felipe. "Si, Felipe will be my heir, but I know that he has his own future planned and I can't ask him to take over my duties here. And besides I don't wish to leave, at the same time as I gain a son."

Felipe had time to think about what this amazing offer would mean to his father. He thought about all the experiments that Diego had created in the cave over the years, the obvious passion he has for science and he knew couldn't ask his father to stay for his own selfish reasons, especially since it was clear to him that Diego wanted to go. He signed at a fast pace.

"You want me to go Felipe!" Diego asked incredulously.

Felipe nodded, then continued.

"You think it would be great opportunity to learn more tricks to scare off the Alcalde."

They all chuckled.

Felipe signed again. "I would be honoured to learn more about the ranch as your son."

"But what out your own dreams of becoming a lawyer Felipe, I can't ask you to put aside a couple of years to wait until I return."

Felipe shrugged and signed. "I can wait. But what is important, is your dreams father."

Don Alejandro was surprised, he had never seen Felipe sign 'father' to Diego before. He smiled, it felt good. Diego certainly has been a father to the young man. "Felipe is right. Diego, this is about your dreams. What do you want to do?"

Diego closed his eyes and sat in silence for several minutes, before finally deciding. "I...I would like to accept the offer father."

"Then accept it Diego. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity son. It's only for two years and if you don't take the chance, you may regret it later on." he paused and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Diego, I never told you this but I always regretted pulling you away from university just four months prior to your graduation. Don't let me stand in the way of what you want."

"Gracias Father." Diego whispered, tears welled in his eyes as they embraced. He wasn't use to having his father's acceptance. He stood and pulled Felipe into an embrace that almost crushed the breath out of the younger man.

They all grinned at each other, then Diego's face dropped again. "Dios what about Victoria?" he voice unsteady.

"Haven't you told her yet?" Don Alejandro was shocked. He couldn't believe that he hadn't revealed Zorro's identity to the woman he loved. He grabbed Diego by the shoulders. "Tell her tomorrow, son." he ordered.

Diego nodded. "I will father, that's a promise." He paused then continued. "I hope that Victoria will agree to marry me."

"Would you like her to go with you to Madrid?"

Diego nodded again. "I hope so father, I don't think I could wait another two years before making her my wife."

"What about her tavern?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, she could sell it, or get someone to run it for her. Whatever she decides, I will support her. That is, if she wants to come with me. But it is short notice, she won't be able to do anything with the tavern in the four days left. That's if she will even speak with me again..." his old doubts came flooding back.

"Diego, go to bed and try to get some sleep, you are exhausted, everything will look better in the morning, wait and see."

He nodded, he had made his decision. Now he had to tell Victoria everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zorro had left a note on Victoria's pillow shortly after she had opened for the day, in which he asked her to meet him on the beach near the De la Vaga's ranch during siesta. She was curious as she saddled her horse and rode in the direction of the ranch. She knew it was a very secluded area but she would be safe with Zorro. Unless they finally gave into their desires and make love on the sand. She giggled at the thought. Somehow she didn't think that Zorro would want that, she knew that she didn't want sand in her clothes.

Zorro watched Victoria ride onto the beach from a small hill. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't followed. He waited several minutes and when he was confident that no-one followed, he urged Toronado down onto the beach. As he trotted towards Victoria, his heart was pounding hard within his chest, his throat was dry and he felt ill at the thought of revealing his identity after all these years.

Victoria turned and watched Zorro ride up to her, her own heart beating fast. She loved watching the ease of his horsemanship and chuckled as Zorro vaulted out of the saddle, she knew that he liked to show off his skills.

"Querida." he said as he bowed and kissed her hand, his moustache tickled her skin. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement. He had noticed her frank appraisal of him and it gave him a wonderful thrill. "Thank you for coming mi preciosa." he pulled her into a quick embrace, his lips gently touching hers.

But when Victoria tried to deepen the kiss, Zorro pulled back but he hated seeing the disappointed look in her eyes, so he kissed her again. The passion flared between them again but before they were too carried away with their desires, he pulled back once more.

It was then that Victoria noticed how serious Zorro's expression was. "What's wrong Zorro?" she asked as he placed his hat on the saddle horn and removed his gloves and put them in his saddlebag.

"Nothing is wrong querida." he replied, taking her hands in his. "In fact, everything could be perfect. It all depends on you." he said rather mysteriously.

"On me, I don't understand." Victoria was a little worried, she had never seen Zorro this serious before but he also seemed anxious and excited at the same time.

Zorro squeezed her hands, took a deep breath. "What is the one thing that you have always wished for? Something that you have wanted to know for a long time." He gazed deep into her brown eyes, silently urging her to understand him.

Victoria couldn't pull herself out of those piercing blue eyes, she felt as though she was drowning in his love. Then realisation hit. "You mean...you...you will..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

Zorro saw her struggle with her words. "Si, you have wanted to know who I am and you shall."

She gasped, her heart pounding. "Today...you will remove your mask now?" her voice trembled.

He nodded.

"But why now Zorro, I mean there's still injustice in the area."

"I know mi preciosa but there are a couple of reasons for unmasking now. I had planned to tell you anyway, on your birthday in three weeks."

Victoria was stunned. "On my birthday!"

He nodded. "Si, it would have been my gift to you."

She squeezed his hands tight, her heart was pounding hard. "What has happened for you to tell me now, today?"

He sighed. "Come let's walk." he needed time to gather his thoughts. He took her hand and they walked along the soft sand. He knew that Victoria needed some time to recover from the first of several shocks he was about to give her. He just hoped that she would understand his deception and accept him as himself, he didn't know what he would do if she rejected him.

Victoria was astounded, her heart was pounding so loud, she thought that Zorro must hear it. She had often dreamt of this moment but never really thought that it would actually come true after all these years, that he would finally unmask for her. If she was truthful to herself, she never believed that he would ever unmask, that he would never get over his fear. Then she giggled as she realised that she was walking hand in hand with the man she loved. They never had a chance to do the things that a normal courting couple would do.

Zorro glanced down at her, a little puzzled by her laughter.

Victoria explained. "We're holding hands like a courting couple and walking along a beach. It's very romantic."

He chuckled and squeezed her hand.

They walked in silence for awhile. Victoria was letting him have the time he needed to finally open up to her. She knew it must be hard for him to give up his secret after all these years and he must be nervous, anxious and perhaps afraid about unmasking just as much as she was.

They stopped and gazed out over the calm blue ocean, the heat of the warm sun seemed to make the water shimmer, the waves crashed gently on the soft golden sand. In the distance they heard the cries of several sea birds as they circled above, waiting for any fish foolish enough to swim too close to the surface before diving down into the clear water and swooping away with their catch. It created a peaceful and a somewhat romantic setting for his unmasking. He hadn't intended that way, he had only thought about the privacy the beach gave them.

Zorro gave a small sigh and finally turned to look at the woman he has loved for so long.

Victoria gently prodded. "You said there were a couple of reasons."

He nodded, his stomach was in knots, he felt ill, he was sweating under his black shirt, but he had to go on. There was no turning back now, even if he wanted to. "Querida I..."

He looked down, sighed once more, he never thought it would be so hard to tell Victoria the truth. His fear of her rejection was so strong, it was almost overwhelmed him. He had to fight down a sudden urge to flee, to run away from his fears but he would not do that to her, she deserved to know the truth, regardless of any anxiety on his part. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths in an effort to control his racing heart.

Once he was calm enough, he looked up and gazed straight into Victoria's eyes, saw her love and her understanding. She knew how hard it was for him and it gave him the confidence to continue. "You may have noticed that our recent meetings have been more...intense lately."

She nodded as a slight blush rose over her face at the memories of those desire filled kisses and caresses.

Zorro continued, his voice became huskier with the strong emotions he was feeling. "Well...I am finding it hard to leave with just a couple of kisses." He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. "I don't think I can leave you like that any more Victoria. I no longer want just kisses."

She lowered her eyes, her face burned deep red at the implications of Zorro's words.

He knew she was embarrassed by his forthright words and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Victoria, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he said as he gently raised her face.

"It's okay...It's just that I...I feel the same way Zorro. I too want more." Victoria admitted.

Zorro nodded. "I know querida. We have waited a long time and if it wasn't for this mask, I would have courted you and we would have been married years ago." He kissed her forehead before continuing. "I want us to be married before we make love and in order to do that, I have to remove this mask. This is why I had planned to reveal my true identity on your birthday."

Victoria thought this through. "Something has changed, hasn't it, that you need to tell me now and not in three week's time?"

Dios, she was quick. She was one smart lady, he thought. "Si, something has changed in the last couple of days. Something that will affect our future together."

She was alarmed by his tone, it was even more serious than before. "Dios, you're not dying are you?" Her hand went to her throat, in horror.

"Oh Victoria nothing like that." he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, it wasn't my intention." he whispered as he pulled back from her. He gently caressed her face with his hand. "You have given up so much of your life to wait for me, querida."

"I willingly chose to do so Zorro. And I would do so again, if given the chance." she gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"I know but now I must ask if you could give up another part of your life."

She saw sadness and regret in Zorro's eyes. What is going on, she wondered. "Give up what...?"

He placed his fingers lightly against her soft lips. "Please don't say anything until I have said this." Zorro took a deep breath "Victoria, I am leaving the area..." But before he could continue, Victoria whimpered. "Shh, mi preciosa, please hear me out."

Victoria shuddered, she felt a crushing blow as though she fallen from a great height and in that second she saw her life with the man she loved, disappear. She never thought he would leave her, she always thought that they had a future together but when Zorro pressed his fingers against her lips again, it brought her attention back to his words.

He knew it would be hard for her to stay silent the moment he said he was leaving. "Querida, I am leaving the area, but I want you to come with me. Would you be willing to give up your tavern, your life here and come with me as my wife? We can marry in the pueblo. Or we can marry when we get to our destination."

He saw the shock and confusion on Victoria's beautiful face. "But...but leave Los Angeles? I don't understand."

Zorro placed his fingers once more on her lips. "You will understand everything Victoria when I remove my mask."

Victoria's lower lip started to tremble. What he was asking of her was enormous, he wanted her to leave the only home she knew, to leave the tavern and her friends and go who knows where. Would she do that for him, could she do it? He did say they would be married. Would that be enough for her? She felt tears welling in her eyes. Zorro saw her trembling, tears in her eyes and he pulled her back into his embrace. He gently rocked her, murmured his love and pressed gentle kisses to her hair, giving her all his love, his own eyes bright with unshed tears.

Soon she stopped trembling and once again she felt safe in his strong arms, his words of love warmed her heart. Then she remembered his last words. That she would understand everything when he unmasked. He felt the change in her and he gently pulled back so that they see each other. Victoria saw the love shining in his eyes before he kissed her lips softly.

"I love you Victoria."

"No matter what I decide. Will you be back?"

Zorro paused and then nodded. "Si but it will be some time before I return. If you decide not to come with me, I will still love you. I will always love you."

She gently ran her fingers over his moustache. "I love you Zorro. You said that I would understand everything if you removed your mask."

He nodded. "Si, you will. I just hope you are not too angry with me over this deception."

"I won't be, I promise. Please show me who you are."

Zorro swallowed nervously as he took a step back from her. He looked around the beach and the hills beyond. He saw no-one. He returned his gaze to Victoria and locked his piercing blue eyes onto her soft brown eyes. 'Dios, please let Victoria accept me as I am' he wished fervently.

Victoria's heart was pounding, her palms clammy, her stomach in knots, she had to swallow several times to moisten her dry mouth. She couldn't believe that in a second she would finally know who he really was, after all this time. She watched as he slowly reached behind his head with hands that shook and untied the knots. With their eyes locked, he gradually lowered the mask that had kept them apart for almost five years.

"Madre de Dios." she whispered as she looked into the face of her best friend Diego De la Vaga. Her legs buckled under her and she sank down onto the sand.

"Victoria." Diego cried out as he sat on his knees in front of her. He watched in fear at the emotions of disbelief, shock, hurt, anger crossed her face. He held onto her hands, waiting for the outburst that surely must come. He was trembling, never before had he felt as vulnerable as he watched Victoria struggle with this revelation, one that would change their lives forever.

Victoria's mind was in a whirl as all the pieces came together. Of how Zorro first appeared just after Diego returned from Spain, of how she never saw Zorro and Diego together at any one time. Of Diego's sudden departure, whenever trouble was brewing. Of his strange behaviour that day when he first came into her tavern and he had almost challenged the remembered the fire in his eyes but then he seemed to change almost overnight, then Zorro appeared and she never gave Diego another thought as she had been swept away by the dashing Zorro. Of the looks of longing that she occasionally saw in his eyes but which disappeared so fast that she wasn't sure if she had seen it. And of why she had feelings for both men.

"Madre de Dios." she whispered again as she stared into those vivid blue eyes, not believing that she had never put the two of them together. She saw the same love in Diego's eyes that she always saw from Zorro and could no longer deny the evidence sitting in front of her.

Diego was Zorro.

As she gazed into his eyes, Victoria was surprised to see something like fear cross his face. Then she remembered when he proposed to her, he told her that his greatest fear would be that she wouldn't love the man under the mask, that she would only love the legend. But she did love the man under the mask.

Diego was getting more anxious as time went on and Victoria still hadn't said anything. Then it happened.

With a sudden outburst of anger, Victoria pushed against him, knocking him backwards. "Madre de Dios, you made me think I was in love with two men, when all this time it was just you." she yelled.

Diego's heart broke as he sat back up, she was going to reject him after all. "Victoria...I..."

But her anger died as suddenly as it appeared. Slowly Victoria's hand moved to touch his face, smoothing his moustache. She moved her fingers lightly over his cheeks and up into his hair, something she had always wanted to do.

Diego held his breath.

"Now I know why I love both Zorro and Diego. You are the same man. I thought I was betraying my love for Zorro with my love for you." she whispered as tears of happiness flowed down her face.

Diego let go of the breath he had been holding, he couldn't believe the love that was shining out of her eyes. He gently wiped away her tears. "I'm so sorry Victoria, I never meant for the deception to go on as long as it has..."

"Shhh, I know Diego. You were protecting us." She placed her fingers against his lips. "I love you Diego." she whispered, her voice unsteady. "I think I always have."

"Oh querida." he whispered back, he was ecstatic, she's accepting me as me, he realised. "I love you Victoria."

It was their first kiss without the mask and both were a little nervous, a little hesitant. They laughed self-consciously when they bumped noses, as though they had never kissed before.

Diego held her face gently and softly brushed his lips against hers. "Querida." he whispered before kissing her again. It was slow and lingering, his lips danced sensuously over hers. He couldn't get enough of her warm soft lips. Victoria felt a hot thrill rush through her body at his breathtakingly slow kiss and she melted into his arms.

Diego pulled back, both panted as they gazed into each others eyes, seeing the love for each other. "Querida, I love you with all my being. My life would be meaningless without you. Zorro has already asked you this but Victoria, will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with tears again, a large smile appeared on her face. "Si, Diego I will."

Their third kiss deepened into their customary passion filled embrace. They held each other tight as their lips parted and their tongues curled together. Victoria unbuttoned his shirt and slipped her hands inside, as Diego's hands moved around her back. He moaned as her warm hands slowly caressed his bare skin. He came back to his senses and pulled away from her soft body. He knew if he didn't stop, he would make Victoria his wife in every way, right there on the sand. "Not here Preciosa." his breathing laboured.

Somehow her blouse had been pushed down her shoulders, which gave his passion filled eyes a generous view of her soft curves. He couldn't take his eyes away from the breathtaking sight. He almost reached out to touch her but he stopped himself. He knew if he touched her now, he would not be able to stop from making love to her.

Victoria stared at his chest. Most of the buttons on his black shirt were undone and although she knew he was strong, she had never thought he would be so well-defined with hard, rippling muscles. She wanted to remove his shirt altogether and run her hands over his broad chest, but she knew that if she did, they would end up together on the sand.

Diego smiled as he stood, helped Victoria to her feet and adjusted their clothes. She gasped as she remembered what they had been talking about before their passion had driven all thought from her mind. "Dios, you're going to Spain, you're taking the offer, aren't you?" her voice was shaking and this time it wasn't from desire.

He gently placed her hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "Yes I am..."

"But...But..." tears were welling in her eyes again.

Diego's heart went out to her, as he gently wiped her tears away. "I couldn't refuse Querida, it was too good to turn down." He took a breath. "Victoria, I want you to come with me."

"Go to Madrid with you?" she said incredulously.

Diego nodded. "Si, we can marry before we leave."

"But what about my tavern?" she asked.

"There are a couple of solutions. You could sell it or get a reliable person to manage until we get back, or perhaps one of your brothers could take over."

Victoria moved away from Diego. 'Dios, sell my tavern, my home, I couldn't. How could I sell my parents tavern? What am I going to do? Do I go with Diego to Spain? She had never thought about travelling to the old country. California was home, she had been born here and so had her parents. It's all she had ever thought about, all she cared about.

Diego watched her walk to the edge of the water and stared unseeing at the ocean. He came up behind her, placed his arms around her and pulled her back into his solid chest. "Querida, I know it's a big decision and I don't expect an answer right now..." He whispered.

"When...when do you need to know?" her voice shook.

He gently turned Victoria in his arms so he could look her in her eyes. "Only until Miguel and Margarite return."

Victoria gasped in shock. "But that's only four days from now. It's not enough time...oh Diego." She sobbed against his chest.

Diego gently rocked her, planting light kisses to her hair. "I'm sorry Victoria, I wish we had more time but I only decided last night myself." He gently raised her face to his, knowing what he is about to say, will be hard after all the shocks he has given her today. "There's no easy way to say this Victoria but..." He paused, took another deep breath then continued. "We don't have much time at all, I need to leave with Miguel in four, five days at most..."

Victoria stared at him, not fully comprehending. "What...you mean you will be leaving Los Angeles in four days? No...NO." She pushed him away and stumbled several paces along the beach.

"Victoria." he called out as he followed her. He reached her and pulled her back into his arms, he felt her strong shudders. "I'm so sorry querida, I wish we had more time, but if you still want to marry me, I would like to do so before we leave. I love you so much Victoria." He placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"What if I decide not to go to Spain with you." she whispered.

Diego had thought about this. "I would wait until I return and then we can be together. Whatever you decide is acceptable with me, mi preciosa." He kissed her forehead, hoping that this would not be an option, he didn't think he could wait another two years.

Victoria felt numb, there had been too many revelations today, to much to think about, to many decisions to make. She buried her face into his chest, as she held him tight. "Diego...I...I need time to think. Right now I...can't think." her voice was hoarse.

"I know Querida, I understand. I'll take you back to the tavern." he said softly.

Victoria moved away, watched as Diego removed the black silk mask from his sash and replaced it over his head and tied it with practised ease. Zorro was standing in front her but at the same time it was still Diego. Oh how could she have not have noticed the similarities between them, she wondered. He whistled for Toronado, who came trotting down the beach, with Victoria's horse following. He helped Victoria onto her horse, before climbing onto Toronado's saddle.

They rode back to the pueblo in silence, each lost in their thoughts. Zorro kept glancing at Victoria, he was concerned about her, she wasn't usually this quiet. But then she never had known Zorro's identity before let alone the possibility of going to Spain with him as his wife. He knew it was a lot to take in.

Victoria didn't want to think about it yet. She needed to time to digest everything, so she just let her mind wander to the sights of nature around her. She saw the beautiful wildflowers growing nearby, the birds singing, and the small animals scampering across the rocks, anything to take her mind away from the man riding beside her.

They stopped near outskirts on the pueblo. "Querida, you are always welcome at the hacienda at any time, if you need to talk..."

She nodded. "Gracias but I need to be alone for awhile. I hope you understand."

"I do." he reached out and gently caressed her face with his gloved hand.

Victoria leant over and gently kissed his lips. "What do I call you...Diego or Zorro..." she frowned.

He smiled. "When I'm dress like this, you need to call me Zorro unless we are alone, like we are now. I love you Victoria."

She smiled back. "I love you too Diego." They kissed again before she rode towards her tavern.

* * *

As Zorro rode Toronado back home, his heart was singing, he felt a great weight lift from his shoulders, a weight that he had been carrying for the last five years. Victoria truly loved him, and he was ecstatic. He had faced his greatest fears and found them to be without merit. And he somehow knew that Victoria would come with him to Madrid. He reached the cave, quickly changed clothes and went through the passageway into the library. He couldn't keep the large grin off his face. His father and Felipe turned the corner and saw Diego standing there in the middle of the room, grinning like a school boy.

Don Alejandro chuckled. "I take it that everything went smoothly with Victoria."

"Oh si, father, she loves me, she loves me." He gave his father a rare warm embrace. "You will be getting a daughter very soon father."

"That's wonderful Diego, I always thought of Victoria as a daughter and this will make it so."

Then Diego embrace Felipe. "And you will gain a mother."

Felipe grinned, he has never seen his father so happy before.

"What about Madrid, Diego, will she go with you?" Alejandro asked.

Diego's grin dropped a little. "Victoria hasn't said yes, but she hasn't said no. But I believe in my heart that she will come with me."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon and evening Victoria kept herself busy with her customers at the tavern but she knew she could no longer postpone her decision, no matter how much she wanted to. She closed the tavern early as she had no overnight guests and went to visit the padre.

"Father, please, I need your guidance." she whispered as she sat next to Father Benitez in the mission.

"What it is my child?" he asked kindly.

"I have a decision to make and I don't know what to do." she kept her gaze on the floor.

"What decision would that be?"

"I...I know who he is Padre." she admitted.

Father Benitez knew immediately who she was talking about. "Does that displease you my child?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, not at all, quite the opposite, I love him and he loves me. He has asked me to go away with him..." She saw the worried look on the Padre's face. "Father, we would be married before..."

Father Benitez nodded. "But you are not sure whether you want to go with him?"

Victoria nodded. "You see father, Los Angeles is my home, I was born in the tavern and I took over the tavern when my mother died, the furthest I have been away from here is to Monterey but he wants me to go to Spain."

Father Benitez nodded, he had always suspected that young Don Diego was the masked man and now with Victoria talking about travelling to Spain at the same as Don Diego received the offer to the University had all but confirmed his suspicions. "How long will you be away, would you ever come back here?" he asked.

Victoria nodded. "Si, it would be only a couple of years." she confirmed.

Father Benitez patted her hand. "My child, you must look into your heart to find the answers you are seeking." he paused then continued. "You already know what you want."

Victoria started to opened her mouth.

"But think about this Victoria, the tavern and your friends will still be here when you get back." With that, Father Benitez rose and left her there to ponder.

Victoria slowly rose and walked back to the tavern and thought about the padre's words. She entered her tavern and climbed the stairs to her room and sat quietly on her bed. She leant over, pulled out her jewel box and removed her engagement ring. She stared at the beautiful ring for a moment and found that she couldn't think in her room. She had no doubts that she was in love with Diego but was it enough? Victoria slipped the ring on her finger and went out on the balcony that overlooked the main taproom. What did the padre tell her, to look into her heart, Victoria reflected, well my heart belongs to Diego, there could be no-one else for her.

She slowly walked down the stairs. Could she wait for Diego to come back from Spain? Two years or more was a long time to be apart. What if Diego met someone else while he is in Madrid? She couldn't bear the thought of Diego with another woman. What if he met up with Isabella Martinez again, or someone like her? She shook her head, she didn't want to think about what could have happened if that incident had ended differently.

She had reached the bar, and unconsciously picked up a cloth and began wiping down the top as she considered her feelings. "No" she said aloud "We've been apart too long, I love him, I want to marry him and if that means going to Spain with him, then yes, I will go and go with a loving heart." She walked around the tables, pushing the seats closer to the tables. "What I am to do with the tavern?" She asked herself. "I won't sell it." she stated to the empty tavern. It was her parents dream to run the tavern and it had become her dream too.

And the idea of having a stranger come in to manage the tavern didn't sit well with her. Even though Diego and his father would make sure it would be a respectable gentleman, one that wouldn't steal from her, it still made her feel that she was being dishonourable to her parents somehow. That left her brothers.

Victoria had made her decision as she walked back up to her room. She sat at the small table and began writing to her brothers, asking, no telling them, that one of them had to come back to Los Angeles and run the tavern for she was to be married to Diego De la Vaga and they were to live in Madrid for the next two years.

With the letters finished, Victoria undressed and settled into bed. The padre was right, the tavern would always be here when they returned but there was no guarantee that Diego would return to her. She felt as though a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was still wearing her engagement ring.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The following morning Victoria woke late, something that she hadn't done for a long time but she felt rested. Her heart was light now that she knew Zorro's identity and was going to marry her best friend. She decided to ride out to the de la Vega's hacienda during siesta to let Diego know that she would go with him to Madrid. But there was one concern that she had to raise with him and she didn't know how he was going to take the news.

The tavern was filling up with customers ready for their midday meal when they heard a loud commotion outside. They all walked outside and were surprised as they saw a large number of mounted lancers waiting behind an elegantly dressed gentleman, who had an air of quiet authority about him. She wondered who he was, as the lancers behind him were not of their pueblo.

Thirty minutes later, Victoria was pounding on the de la Vega's front door, calling out for Diego.

Manuel opened the door and Victoria rushed in just as Felipe walked past. "Felipe, where is Diego or Don Alejandro?"

Felipe noticed Victoria's worried look and signed 'they out in the stables"

"Gracias Felipe." she looked for a moment at the young man who will soon become her son. She gently touched his shoulder. "How do you feel about me becoming your mother?"

Felipe gave her a large grin. "It would be wonderful...are you going to marry father?' he signed again slowly, so that she could understand.

"Si, Felipe, I am going to marry Diego."

Felipe's grin got bigger as Victoria hugged him. "But something has happened and we must find them."

Felipe signed again.

"It's the Alcalde, he's been arrested."

Felipe was shocked but before he could say anything, Victoria raced out the doors. He followed her out to the stables.

Don Alejandro and Diego were in the stables, their oldest mare had just foaled and it had been a difficult birthing. They had decided that this would be her last and that she deserved to retire. Each of her foals had brought them a lot of money. The two men had just left the barn when Victoria rushed up to them, with Felipe running behind her.

"Diego." she panted as she threw herself into his arms.

"Victoria, what a pleasant surprise." Diego said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Don Alejandro watched with happiness as he saw his son holding Victoria tenderly, saw the deep love he has for the beautiful tavern owner.

Victoria pushed back from his embrace. "It's...the...Alcalde..." she tried to catch her breath.

Diego stiffened as he glanced over at his father, both wondering what new evil de Soto had done to bring Victoria rushing to them all the way from town. "What is it Victoria?"

"He's been arrested." Victoria finally said.

"What...Arrested!" Diego uttered in disbelief.

"When, how?' Alejandro asked.

"Just now, a gentleman named Enrico Cortoza rode into the pueblo with ten lancers. This Cortoza is a special envoy from the King himself and is under orders to bring de Soto back to Madrid to answer charges laid against him. He went to the Alcalde's office and hauled de Soto out." She paused to take a breath.

"Madre de Dios, what Miguel told us was true then." Diego stared at Victoria.

"Did this Cortoza say what the charges were for Victoria?' Don Alejandro asked.

She nodded. "It is to do with the bribery allegations at the university that Miguel mentioned but also treason."

"Treason?" Diego frowned.

"The harsh treatment of citizens of Los Angeles, the excessive taxes which he didn't have the authority to enact, his inability to bring down one outlaw." she grinned at Diego, who grinned back. "But apparently there is also the way he became Alcalde in the first place."

The three men were confused. "But he was appointed by the King." Diego said.

She shook her head, and held onto his arm. "It's something to do with a duel that took place in Madrid but I don't know anything more, he's gone now."

It was Diego's turn to hold onto her arms. "What do you mean, he's gone?"

Victoria looked up into Diego's blue eyes. "de Soto, they took him away. Cortoza placed him on a horse with his hands shackled and the lancers followed them. Oh Diego, it's all over." She sobbed into his chest and held him tight.

Diego couldn't believe it as he tightened his arms around her. He stared at his father and Felipe, saw the same look of stunned disbelief on their face that he felt. Could it be true, was it all over?

"Who has been left in charge?" Don Alejandro asked, his voice unsteady, still not believing the news.

Victoria pulled back slightly. "At the moment Mendoza, but there is an officer being sent from Monterey and should arrive in a week or so and he will be the new Alcalde."

"Dios, I won't be here." was all that Diego could say as he continued holding Victoria in his arms.

Don Alejandro saw the small smile that appeared on Victoria's face, nudged Felipe with his elbow. "Come on Felipe, I believe it's your turn at chess."

Felipe grinned as he walked back to the hacienda with Don Alejandro, he too had seen the look on Victoria's face.

Diego chuckled at his father's obvious wish to leave him alone with Victoria. "Victoria I..." whatever he was going to say was lost at wonderful feeling of her soft lips pressed against his. He let Victoria direct the kiss, while he simply enjoyed the sensations she was creating. He moaned softly as she slowly moved her silken lips over his in a sensuous dance that simply bewitched him. Victoria was enjoying the heady feeling of making him shiver and couldn't get enough of his warm lips, of his moustache tickling her.

They pulled apart, both breathing heavy, both a little surprised at the level of desire they felt with just one kiss.

"I love you Diego de la Vega" Victoria breathed.

"And I love you Victoria Escalante." he panted as he bent his head to kiss her again but Victoria stopped him, placing two fingers against his mouth. "As much as I like you to kiss me Diego, we need to talk." She pulled out of his embrace.

Diego felt a moment of panic but he saw the love on Victoria's face and knew everything was going to be okay. "You've made your decision querida." he asked, his voice not as steady as he had hoped for

Victoria nodded. "Yes, I have Diego." She reached into a pocket and pulled out her engagement ring. For a split second he thought she was going to hand it back to him, but she slid it onto her third finger and gazed lovingly up at him. "I want to marry you Diego."

Diego gulped as he waited for her to continue. "And I want us to marry before we go to Spain..." She didn't get to finish as Diego let out a yell, picked her up and twirled her around in his arms. His was so overjoyed, he was finally getting the girl.

Don Alejandro walked passed an open window when he heard Diego's cry. He looked out and grinned at the sight of Diego twirling Victoria around. The look of pure joy on Diego's face said it all. He had tears in his eyes, he had never seen his son so happy. It had been a long time coming for both of them.

Diego finally stopped twirling Victoria and slowly lowered her down. When they were face to face, Victoria saw tears of happiness running unashamedly down his face, and she knew her face wasn't dry either.

"Oh querida, you have made me so happy." Diego panted, hugging her close to him.

She hugged him back tightly. She felt a little fearful at what she had to say next. She pulled back and gently wiped his tears away. "Diego, I have written to my brothers asking them to take over the tavern."

He nodded. "I didn't think you would sell."

"I know that Ramon is on a farm south of San Diego but I don't know where Francisco is but..." She paused, she didn't want to destroy his happiness.

"What is it querida?" he frowned slightly.

"My letters won't reach Ramon for a least a week and then for him to come back here would be at another week or perhaps two..."

"Dios Victoria what you are trying to say." some of the joy had gone from his face, what was she trying to tell him?

She placed her fingers against his lips. "Diego, I need to wait until Ramon arrives..."

"But that would be too late, I have to, we have to leave for the next ship in three days time."

"Diego for once just listen to me." Victoria's temper rose.

In spite of everything, Diego chuckled at her anger; they were going to have some fiery arguments later on.

Victoria gently hit him on his arm, her brown eyes shining. "Would you like to hear my suggestion Senor, or would you prefer to sulk."

Diego's blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "I would prefer to do something else Senorita." his voice low and deep.

She blushed a little at his suggestive tone, but continued on. "What I was going to say, is that we marry now before you leave, I will wait until Ramon or Francisco arrive and THEN I would catch the next ship to Spain."

Diego thought about it. "But, that would mean travelling on your own, I don't think I would like that Victoria. It's a long voyage by sea and a woman alone. I don't know." he shook his head.

She placed her hand on his arm. "Diego, it's the only way. For my brother to take over the business during the time we are away, we both need to sign papers to give him access to the accounts. So he can pay the bills and for him draw an income from the profits."

Diego looked down at her. He remembered that he signed papers with his father when he came home, which gave him authority to make decisions about the ranch, along with his father. He assumed that this would be the same. "You both need to sign?" he asked.

"Si, in front of witnesses, the business is in my name Diego, with no reference to either Ramon or Francisco..." Victoria gasped as she thought of something. "Diego, when we marry, my property automatically becomes yours. Dios, I didn't think of that."

He held her gently. "I will sign the tavern back over to you Victoria. Our lawyer is arriving tomorrow and we will get him to draw up the papers."

She looked up in surprise. "You would do that?"

"Si, I couldn't imagine the tavern without you there, or at least an Escalante in charge."

"Oh Diego." she sobbed into his chest, loving him even more with this generous offer.

Diego held her and thought hard. He knew that Victoria was a smart business woman, she had to be otherwise the tavern wouldn't be the success that it was. He didn't know her financial status, other than that she had paid off her mortgage to the bank, the day her proposed to her. He sighed, he realised there was no other option. He gently caressed her face with his hand. "The next ship to leave for Spain is in four weeks time." he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Make sure you are on it querida."

Victoria looked up and gazed into his eyes, saw his love for her. "You mean that...I...that you..."

Diego smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Yes Victoria, although I don't like the idea of you travelling alone, I can't see any other way for us to be together and I don't want to wait another two years or more, before we marry. At least this way, I will get to Madrid first and can arrange better accommodation for us." He leaned down to plant a kiss on her soft raven curls.

Victoria melted into his embrace. "What do you mean better accommodation?" she whispered, planting a light kiss to his neck.

"Well, the rooms of a professor aren't all that large even for one person, never mind the two of us. Oh querida, I love you so much."

Diego raised her head and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. They cling tightly to each other, moaned softly as their moist lips slid over each other, before parting, and their tongues curled lovingly around the other. He felt Victoria shiver slightly as he ran his hands down her back, bringing her closer to him but he was mindful that they were standing outside, in full view of the hacienda, so regrettably he pulled away from Victoria's warm embrace, gazed longingly into her eyes, his breathing laboured.

"We...must marry soon Diego..." Victoria panted, desire filled her body with aching warmth.

Diego nodded. "I know mi preciosa, tomorrow or the next day. I will speak with the padre this afternoon."

He kissed her slightly swollen lips softly before taking her hand and walking towards the hacienda together. He was so happy, he felt as though he was walking on air, nothing could take away this wonderful feeling, that at long last he can publicly show his love for Victoria.

* * *

After lunch Diego escorted Victoria back to the pueblo, her ring sparkled in the bright sunlight but it couldn't match the light that was shining in their eyes. They rode slowly, their hands clasped together between their horses. Diego couldn't keep his eyes off her. "You're beautiful Victoria." he said, pleased to see a blush come over her face at his words.

"Diego, really!" She was a little embarrassed but was thrilled at his words.

"Si, very beautiful." he raised their united hands to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. He grinned when he felt a small shiver pulsed through her body.

Victoria felt a warm ache flow through her at the longing in his eyes. Dios, if he does this to her with just a look, what would if feel like when they are married and alone in his room, she thought, her blush deepening. "Diego stop, we are almost there. Do you want everyone to see?"

He gave her a cheeky grin, one that Zorro would normally use. "Si, I want the whole pueblo to know that I love you." he kissed her hand again but he knew that she was right. He would have to rein in his emotions a little, he gave a little sigh. "Victoria, you're right, we still have to be careful about showing our love in public and not to mention anything about Zorro."

She was puzzled. "But why, don't you want people to know who you are? Now that the Alcalde is gone..."

He squeezed her hand and shook his head. "Zorro still has a price on his head, and unless by some miracle I receive a pardon, there will always be bounty hunters tracking Zorro down and if it was known that Diego De la Vaga was Zorro, we would have no peace."

Victoria's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Dios, I never thought about that. Oh Diego, everyone knows how I feel about Zorro, won't they wonder why I am marrying you and not Zorro, the man I swore to marry. Won't they piece it together and work out that you are Zorro and...and...do I still wear your ring?"

Diego pulled their horses to halt, he had noticed that she was becoming a little hysterical. He reached out and gently caressed her face with his hand. "Querida, I want you to wear my ring always. I want them to know that I love you, that I have always loved you. They may work it out themselves but we won't tell anyone, rumours and innuendo will all they have."

He leant over and gently kissed her nose, grinning. "We could say that the shock of my leaving made you realise how much you love me."

Victoria was calmer now, smiled back. "Si, I could also say that Zorro's fight for justice may never end and he couldn't give me what I want most. A loving husband and children."

They gaze into each others eyes before Victoria leant over and kissed his lips softly. Diego saw a look of mischief in her soft brown eyes. "You really are a handsome man, Diego" she said and was surprised to see a small blush come over his face at the unexpected compliment. Diego cleared his throat.

She giggled. "I never thought I would ever see you embarrassed Diego de la Vega." she teased as she urged her horse into a canter and passed under the wooden sign of the pueblo.

He chuckled. "It will be the only time you will, Victoria Escalante." he called out as he rode after her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It seemed that the whole pueblo was out and about. Everyone was talking in groups about the mornings astonishing events. No-one had imagined that their Alcalde would be arrested for treason, most had thought that one day Zorro would run him out of town but not this. The tavern was full of citizens, even though it was still siesta time. The buzz of the chatter was louder than she had ever heard, as Victoria came through from the kitchen into the tap room.

It didn't take long for her engagement ring to be noticed as she took orders. The sight of the ruby and diamond ring on her finger, caused another round of talk. She couldn't hide her happiness but refused to comment on it. They were all agog, wondering if Zorro had given her the ring.

Diego crossed to the mission and found Father Benitez in his garden. "Ah my son, I have been expecting you." the padre said smiling

He was a little surprised. "Have you indeed padre and why would that be?" he smiled.

Father Benitez shrugged. "I've heard that you maybe leaving Los Angeles soon Diego."

Diego chuckled. "Nothing gets past you does it padre?"

"Not much at all, now how can I help you Diego?"

Diego sat down on the bench beside the padre. "Father, I am leaving in three days time to take up the offer at the university, but I wish to be married before then."

Father Benitez nodded his head, he was expecting this too. "And does the senorita feel the same."

It was Diego's turn to nod. "Si, we wish to marry before I leave for Spain."

He frowned at the meaning behind the words. "Isn't she to go with you?"

"No, she has things to finalise here but she will take the next ship out."

Father Benitez patted Diego's hand. "I need to ask this my son, you're not marrying in haste are you, just because you are leaving?"

Diego shook his head. "No, padre, we have loved each other for so long. I know it's short notice and I would have preferred to have our marriage banns posted but we have no choice, it's either marry now or wait until I come back."

Father Benitez nodded. "I understand. The two of you have waited years to be together, I won't stand in the way of the happiness that you both deserve."

Diego stared at the padre, he had always had a suspicion that the good father knew of Zorro's identity. "Gracias."

"Good, good. I don't think I can marry you and Victoria until the day after tomorrow at 3pm."

He stiffened then chuckled at the mention of Victoria's name. He never told the priest who he was marrying, he had his answer then, the padre knew his secret. "Gracias, the day after tomorrow then." Diego shook hands with the padre and walked out of the garden.

Father Benitez offered a prayer of thanks, pleased that he could finally marry these two young people, who had given up so much to help the people of Los Angeles.

* * *

Diego walked into the tavern, to find it busy, too busy. He didn't know how he would get a spare moment alone with Victoria.

"Don Diego." Sergeant Mendoza called out.

Diego smiled, crossed the room and sat next Mendoza. "Buenos dais, Sergeant."

"You have heard about the Alcalde, Don Diego?"

"Si sergeant, it was a shock to hear."

"Si Don Diego, I think everyone here is still in shock. No-one could believe it, Don Diego, I know the Alcalde had his faults but to arrest him for treason..." Mendoza sadly shook his head.

Diego patted his arm. "I know Sergeant, I know." He saw Victoria out of the corner of his eye, and his heart beat faster. He couldn't believe that he would be finally marrying the woman he has loved for years.

Mendoza noticed who Diego was looking at and smiled, he knew that the young Don had a soft spot for the beautiful senorita and who could blame him, he thought, she was the best cook in the district. He leant closer to Diego. "Don Diego, did you know that senorita Victoria is to be married?"

"No, I didn't. How do you know?" he said innocently.

Mendoza looked around and then lowered his voice. "She is wearing a very beautiful engagement ring."

"Is she?" Diego whispered. "Do you know who the lucky man is?"

He shook his head. "No, Don Diego, the senorita hasn't said anything, but it must be Zorro though. Everyone knows her feelings for him."

Diego shrugged. "Maybe it's someone else."

"But who Don Diego, there's been no-one else that the senorita has been interested in." Mendoza asked.

"That you know of Sergeant, perhaps she's just tired of waiting for Zorro."

"Huh." Mendoza looked shrewdly at the young Don. If what he had just heard in the young man's words was an indication of his feelings, well it would be the biggest piece of gossip he had ever come across.

Diego knew that the good sergeant was staring at him intently and he didn't want to answer any uncomfortable questions. "If you will excuse me Sergeant, I need to put out a special edition of The Guardian."

As Diego walked out of the tavern, Mendoza happened to see Senorita Victoria watching Don Diego. He saw them glance at each other, smile, then quickly turn away. 'Madre de Dios' Mendoza thought, it is Don Diego and Victoria, together. He spluttered into his coffee before he turned to one of his lancers grinning. "I have something to tell you..."

Diego walked into the Guardian office for the last time as editor. He hadn't thought of a replacement, but he knew that his father would find someone suitable. He had one final edition to write, with the leading story of the arrest of Ignacio De Soto and the second story would be his own. But first he had to write a note for Victoria. Once finished, he gave a coin to a boy and sent him to deliver it to her.

Victoria was tending bar, when a young boy of about ten, came up to her and handed her the note. "Gracias." she smiled as the boy left.

Several customers saw the note being passed, including Sergeant Mendoza. He grabbed the boy as he went passed. "Hey, who was the note from?"

"Don Diego, sergeant." he said before wiggling out of Mendoza's grasp and ran outside.

The whispering started but Victoria didn't notice, she was reading the note from Diego.

_"Mi preciosa, a wonderful new chapter in our lives together will start from the day after tomorrow at 3pm. forever yours Diego." _Victoria smiled, she was really getting married, she reflected with happiness.

The customers were watching Victoria curiously, saw her face soften as she read the note but this time she heard the whispers around her.

"It's Don Diego."

"What, no."

"Si, she's going to marry Don Diego, that note was from him."

"What about Zorro?"

"Who would have thought Diego would have the courage to go after her."

"I thought she only saw him as a brother."

"Well, Don Diego has always been taken with her."

"Will Zorro seek him out?"

"I would like to see Zorro fight Diego." some laughed at this statement.

Victoria walked quickly into the kitchen to hide the blush from her face. It didn't take long, she thought, wondering how they could have put them together so fast. She knew that she didn't say anything and she didn't think that Diego would either.

* * *

It was several hours later that Diego ambled into the tavern. He was surprised to see it still crowded with customers. As he slowly walked up to Victoria, who was standing behind the bar, he noticed that the conversation in the tavern quieten and he felt many pairs of eyes on them.

"Hola Victoria, you're very busy today." Diego said casually, leaning nonchalantly against the bar, looking around at the customers.

"Si Diego, what can I get you." Victoria was pleased that her voice sounded normal even though she was quaking inside.

"Oh do you have any juice left?" He turned back to her, his eyes sparkling.

Victoria nodded. "Si, I believe I have some left. I'll go and check."

"Gracias."

Victoria shortly returned with a glass of orange juice, which she placed in front of Diego. "Gracias." he took a sip before whispering. "What's going on Victoria?"

She picked up her cloth and cleaned some glasses. "Somehow they seem to think that we are to marry, but I didn't say anything Diego." she whispered back.

He sighed and took another sip. "I think that was my fault, I may have said too much to the good sergeant and it got him thinking."

"And got him talking." Victoria said rather angrily.

Diego hid his smile behind the glass as he finished the drink, just as Felipe came in carrying the special edition of the Guardian. "Ah Felipe good, you have the papers, put them over there." he pointed to an empty seat.

The weekly issue of the paper was a huge success, with everyone always eager for the next edition. Today was no exception. They knew that it was a special paper due to the sudden arrest of the Alcalde, but it also informed them that Diego De la Vaga had accepted the position of Associate Professor at Madrid University and that he was leaving in three days time. A large number of caballeros and peons alike came up to Diego and shook hands, congratulating him, while others called out their best wishes. It also added another factor to the rumours of an imminent marriage between the beautiful tavern owner and the handsome, wealthy caballero.

"I must go Victoria. Our lawyer will be arriving tomorrow, please come for lunch and we go over the paperwork needed to sign over the tavern permanently to you."

Victoria smiled and whispered. "Gracias, I have a lot to arrange here to for the...you know."

Diego grinned. "Si, I do."

The citizens all wondered what the two young people were whispering about when Diego surprised them all by bowing low over Victoria's hand before he planted a kiss on her warm skin. They all watched Diego slowly walk out of the tavern before the gossip started again. Victoria hid her grin as she went back into her kitchen.

* * *

The next day Don Luis Cristoba arrived at the de La Vega hacienda. He brought with him the formal adoption papers. Felipe was now to be known as Don Felipe Diego De la Vaga. Diego also had Cristoba draw up papers to allow his future wife, an assurance of 10,000 pesos, in the event of his death.

Victoria arrived at the hacienda before lunch and she was introduced to the family lawyer and Diego explained to Don Luis the situation that they found themselves in and that he wished to sign over the tavern back into Victoria's name.

"That would be fine Don Diego, I have had a number of clients who have done the same. I do have the paperwork here, I just need to complete the details and it will be ready to sign later today."

Diego smiled at Victoria, pleased that they could finalise all the paperwork before they left. "That would be wonderful Don Luis."

"Wonderful, let me offer my congratulations to the both of you and I wish you all the happiness to come."

Victoria smiled as Don Luis kissed her hand. "Gracias Don Luis."

* * *

After lunch Diego was with Victoria in the garden. "This is where we first kissed." She smiled, looking up at him.

He gazed into the soft brown eyes, saw her love. "Si it was." he whispered as he slowly bent his head, and brushed her lips with hers in a soft tender touch. "I almost lost you that day, querida. I could not..."

Victoria placed her fingers on his lips. "Shh Diego, you can't think of might have happened. We have each other now. Nothing else matters." She stood on tip-toe and kissed him lovingly.

Diego responded by bringing her closer against him and deepening the kiss.

"Ahem." Alejandro cleared his voice behind them.

Diego and Victoria pulled apart guiltily but they kept their hands clasped together. "Father, we were just..."

"I know what you were just doing son. There's plenty of time for that after you are married tomorrow. I'm sure that Victoria has plenty of preparations for the wedding."

"Si, I do Don Aleja...I mean father." Victoria finished with a smile, before kissing the older man on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he was a little embarrassed.

"I have always seen you as a second father, and now it will be true."

"And I have always thought of you as a daughter." he replied, his eyes brimming with tears. "Now go on your way before I change my mind."

Victoria laughed and walked back inside the hacienda.

Father and son gazed at each other. "She's going to be a handful Diego." he warned.

Diego shrugged. "That's one of the things I love about her father, her spirit."

"Mmm, well your life together will not be dull anyway."

"I hope not father." he grinned as they walked back into the hacienda.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The following morning started out cool and slightly overcast but by midday, a breeze from the ocean had cleared the grey clouds, leaving behind wisps of fluffy white clouds streaking intermittently across the deep azure sky. It had turned into a wonderful warm spring day, just perfect for a wedding and the entire pueblo had turned out to what was to be the celebration of the year.

The previous afternoon Don Alejandro de la Vega had announced the marriage of his only son and heir, Diego Sebastian de la Vega to Victoria Maria Escalante to take place at the mission the next day at 3pm. All were welcome. The announcement was not entirely unexpected, with many pleased to see Don Alejandro finally marrying off his son, who had been thought to remain a bachelor for the foreseeable future.

Some had been hoping to see Victoria marry Zorro but most citizens were happy that she was marrying someone steady and reliable, someone that could provide her with a home and children, something that Zorro could never do. The citizens had been told that due to the sudden shock of Don Diego leaving the pueblo, Victoria had come to realise just how much she had loved her childhood friend. A message came from Zorro which stated that he had accepted the marriage and would not interfere in any way. He had decided to move on but he wished Don Diego and Victoria all the happiness for their future together.

Shortly before 2pm a carriage pulled outside the de la Vega hacienda just as Diego came around the side of the building. "Miguel, Margarite, you're back." he said pleased at seeing his friends again, especially on this day.

Miguel helped his wife and baby daughter down from the carriage.

"How was the visit?"

"Oh Diego, I had forgotten what a dragon my aunt is." Margarite sighed.

"That bad was it." Diego grinned, he had his share of family dragons.

Miguel nodded as they walked inside the hacienda. "Si Diego, she would have made a wonderful sergeant in the army, ordering everyone around and if you touched or moved anything, watch out. She would bawl you out like you were a naughty child."

Margarite laughed. "I hadn't seen her since I was ten years old but she hasn't changed. I was scared of her then and I'm scared of her now."

Diego laughed, wishing he could meet this dragon lady.

"So Diego have you decided?" Miguel asked.

Diego grinned. "Yes, I have. I will be accepting the position."

"Oh Diego, that wonderful." Margarite said.

"That's fantastic Diego but you do realise that we have to leave by 10am tomorrow to ensure we catch the ship at San Diego?"

A sad look crossed Diego's face as he nodded. "Si I know, my trunks are ready."

"Diego, what about Victoria?" Margarite asked kindly, her hand on his arm.

The large grin returned to Diego's face. "It's a good thing you have come back early. You see, Victoria and I are to be married in an hour."

"Diego, I am so happy for you." Margarite pulled Diego into an embrace. "You are perfect for each other." She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Margarite."

"Well, I never thought I would see you marry Diego, congratulations old friend. You're a lucky man."

"I know." They slapped each other on the back, grinning at each other.

"So Victoria will be coming with us then?" Margarite asked.

Diego shook his head. "No, Victoria has to settle the tavern with one of her brothers and they both have to sign papers to allow him access to the business funds. But she has promised to sail on the next ship in four weeks time."

"What! She is sailing alone?" Both Miguel and Margarite were shocked at the news.

He nodded. "I'm not happy about it but there is no other way. Victoria has to sign the papers with her brother in front of witnesses, otherwise it's not legal. And she won't sell the tavern and there is no time to find a reliable manager either."

"Oh Diego, I'm sorry, I wish you had more time." Margarite said.

Diego smiled sadly. "It's okay Margarite."

"So I guess that Victoria knows everything now." Miguel asked.

"Si, she does and it went better than I ever thought."

Margarite snorted lightly. "Considering that she is going to marry you, I would say it went well."

* * *

At 3pm the mission church was packed. Diego stood nervously in front of the padre with his son standing beside him. Felipe grinned at his father's twitching, he had been waiting a long time to marry Victoria and he was pleased to see his father's dream finally come true.

Diego noticed his son's grin and made himself relax, and smiled back and then turned his attention to the door. He gasped as he saw his father escorting Victoria down the aisle. She took Diego's breath away at the beautiful vision she made. She was wearing a long white dress, with small beading over the bodice, with a sheer veil over her face. 'Dios she's an angel' he breathed.

Victoria shook with nerves as Don Alejandro walked her down the aisle but the moment she saw the look of admiration, of love on Diego's face, her nervousness stopped. She knew they were meant to be together. Her heart was pounding at the sight of his new suit of dark blue, he is so handsome, she thought.

Victoria and Diego stood next to each other, gazed deeply into each others eyes and the entire gathering realised that this was a love match between the two young people.

Father Benitez began the service. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Diego, Victoria please step forward."

They step closer to the padre as he continued with the ceremony, offering prayers and words of wisdom to the couple. He turned to the younger man. "Do you Diego Sebastian take Victoria Maria, for you lawful wedded wife, to love, honour and cherish, forsaking all others until death do you part."

"I do." Diego replied in a firm voice, gazing into Victoria's eyes.

Father Benitez turned to Victoria. "Do you Victoria Maria take Diego Sebastian for your lawful wedded husband to love, honour, cherish and obey, and forsaking all others until death do you part."

"I do." Victoria replied in a soft voice, tears in her eyes.

"Do you have the rings?" Felipe handed the gold bands to Father Benitez, who blessed them. "Although it is not customary, Diego has opted to wear a wedding band."

There was a gasp throughout the church. It was rare for a gentleman to wear wedding band but Diego wanted to honour Victoria by wearing one.

Diego took the smaller of the two rings and held onto Victoria's hand. "Victoria, take this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion." He slid the ring down onto her finger, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

Victoria took the other ring and held onto Diego's hand. "Diego, take this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion." She slid the ring onto his finger.

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Diego smiled lovingly as he lifted the veil with shaking hands and softly kissed her waiting lips.

Everyone cheered and clapped as the couple turned and walked down the aisle together. There were a few Señoras with tears in their eyes, at the sight of the genuine love between them.

* * *

The reception was held in the tavern, which had been quickly decorated with colourful ribbons and lanterns by the women of the pueblo, while the food had been cooked by Pilar and Maria. Several men had gathered together and played lively tunes on their guitars, flutes and drums. The citizens enjoyed themselves as they danced, chatted and gossiped. Both the bride and groom were kept busy, as they mingled with the crowd, graciously accepting all the best wishes and congratulations.

Diego noticed Miguel and Margarite standing next to Victoria and they motioned him over.

"It was a beautiful service Diego." Margarite said.

"Gracias Margarite."

"Diego, Miguel and I have been talking."

"Oh, what about?"

Margarite looked at both of them. "We know you are uncomfortable with Victoria travelling on her own so we have a suggestion, that I stay here in Los Angeles and then both Victoria and I can travel back to Spain together."

Both Diego and Victoria stared opened mouth at this unexpected offer. "But that's too good of you Margarite, I couldn't let you do that." Diego recovered first.

Victoria nodded. "It's a generous offer Miguel, Margarite but you would miss out on your seeing your family."

"We understand your concerns but it's the ideal solution. Diego I know you don't want Victoria travelling alone, just as much as I wouldn't like Margarite to travel alone."

Diego nodded as Miguel continued. "Say you will. It will be our wedding present to you both."

Diego and Victoria gazed at each other, they hands clasped. "Margarite and I do get on well together." she said squeezing his hand.

"And it would be wonderful to know someone on the ship to share the boredom of a long voyage." Margarite put in.

Diego realised he was in the minority, sighed and said. "Alright, I would be happier if Victoria had someone to go with."

The other three broke out into smiles. "Gracias Margarite, Miguel." he knew what they were giving up to help him and Victoria and he made a note to repay them for their kindness.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - This chapter is rated M for sex. Nothing too explicit but just to be on the safe side.

* * *

Chapter 11

Several hours pass and Diego was anxious to take Victoria home. He wanted to make the most of the short time they had together before he had to leave in the morning. He saw her slip through the curtain and into the kitchen and he saw his chance. He slipped through the curtain without being noticed and pulled Victoria into a passionate kiss, which left them breathless.

"Oh Dios, I've wanted to do that all afternoon." Diego panted.

She snuggled into his arms. "Me too." she whispered.

He reluctantly pulled away from her soft body. "Let's go querida." he started pulling her towards the back door.

"Diego, what about the guests? We can't leave them like this." She protested but he already had the door open.

"I don't think they will even notice we are gone. Besides I don't want to share you with anyone else tonight."

She blushed at his words but followed him. "But...But I don't have my clothes down here."

He chuckled as they walked outside. "I don't think you will need any, Victoria."

"Diego." her blush deepened. "But what will I wear tomorrow? Wait, I have some clothes just inside the kitchen but they need washing."

"Get them." Diego whispered. "They can be washed at the hacienda."

Victoria rushed back inside, grabbed her clothes into a bundle. When she rejoined Diego, she stopped short at the sight of Toronado.

Diego chuckled at the stunned expression on her face. "What do you say to one last ride on Toronado?"

"Oh yes please Diego." she said with happiness.

Diego lifted Victoria up into the saddle and climbed up behind her. She leant back into Diego's broad chest and enjoyed the all too quick ride back to the hacienda. He rode up to the front door of the hacienda and dismounted, helped Victoria down to her feet and gave Toronado a slap on the rump. "Back to the cave, boy." he said as they watched the black stallion race away.

He opened the door and then picked up Victoria and the bundle of clothes in his arms.

"What are you doing Diego?" she giggled.

"Its tradition." he planted a kiss on her neck as he carried her to his bedroom. He put her down on her feet, took the bundle of clothes, kissed her lips quickly. "I'll get these seen to." he said before leaving the room.

While Diego was gone, Victoria looked around his bedroom. She had been in here once before, when he had been ill. But she hadn't taken much notice before. It was definitely a man's room, dark drapes on the windows, plenty of books and writing paper on the desk. She turned and blushed at the sight of his bed. It was a big bed. She wished that she had taken up Margarite's offer to discuss more about lovemaking.

Diego watched her from the doorway and noticed her anxious look towards his bed. He promised himself that he would go slowly tonight, to ease her anxiety, to give her pleasure.

She felt Diego's arms slip around her waist. "Querida, I love you." he whispered, his warm breath on her skin. He carefully brushed her hair aside so he could leave a trail of hot kisses along the back of her neck. Dios, her skin is so soft, he thought, he just wanted to kiss her all over.

She leant back into his firm chest, eyes closed, marvelling at his light touch. She shivered at the feel of his hardness pressed against her lower back, she wasn't sure if it was in nervousness or in excitement or both.

"Are you nervous Querida." Diego whispered as he kissed the tip of her ear before moving in front of her, keeping his arms around her waist.

"I...it's...I haven't...done this before." she blushed.

He kissed her forehead lightly. "Its okay mi preciosa. I promise it will be magical." he whispered.

She sighed and felt a hot ache shoot through her body as his warm lips pressed tenderly to her eyes, the tip of her nose, her cheeks and lastly a soft touch to her lips. "I love you Dona Victoria."

Victoria shivered a little at hearing her new title. It will take some time to get used to it, she thought. "I love you Don Diego."

He leant down and gently pressed his lips against hers and then slowly, sensuously moved his lips along hers, letting her feel the love he has for her. Victoria sighed in pleasure as she gave herself over to the amazing sensations that her husband was giving her. He shivered in delight as he felt his bride start to kiss him back, moving her soft warm lips over his. Diego parted his lips and darted his tongue along her lips, waiting. She opened her lips without hesitation and they both moaned as their tongues gently entwined together, caressed lovingly.

He pulled her tighter against him as he deepened the kiss and she felt his growing hardness pressing into her stomach, which sent a surge of hot desire through her body and she instinctively moved against him. Diego moaned as gently slid his tongue further inside, to explore all of her, to taste her, to consume her with his need. She was surprised by his passion but she soon felt her own growing desire matched his and she kissed him back.

They came up for air, both breathing heavily. "Dios." Victoria panted, her head resting against his chest, they felt each others heart pounding. "You...you've...never kissed me like that before."

"I never dared querida." his breathing laboured, gently rested his chin on the top of her head.

She moved her hands down to his chest and with hands that shook slightly, slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "I've always wanted to do this." she whispered, her voice unsteady.

She heard and felt Diego's chuckle. "So I have noticed."

Victoria giggled. "And now I can." she replied.

"And not just my shirt either." Diego said, his voice deep and husky. He stood still, allowing Victoria to set the pace, he wouldn't rush her. She felt a hot flush come over her neck as she pulled his shirt from his trousers, and tried not to notice the bulge in his tight caballero pants. She slipped his shirt from his shoulders and let it fall onto the floor. Her eyes widen and she gasped at the sight of his well built torso. She had known of his strength but she never imagined how muscular he was.

Diego felt a hot thrill at her look of admiration as she slowly ran her hands over his broad, well-built chest, felt his warmth radiating from him. She heard his indrawn breath and she saw the desire in his blue eyes as she gently brushed her fingertips over his nipples. "Dios." he breathed, loving the feel of her warm soft hands caressing him. When he felt her soft warm lips press against his chest, he trembled and ached to be released from his tight pants.

He felt her hands hesitate at the waistband of his trousers. She was overcome by a sudden unexpected shyness. "Here, let me." He panted as he first kicked off his shoes and socks, then unfasten his trousers and saw the uncertain look on his bride's face, he lowered them down, and kicked them free, leaving him standing in his underdrawers. His arousal was more obvious now, but Victoria couldn't quite bring herself to look down. Not yet.

He noticed her nervousness again so he smiled tenderly as he caressed her face with his hand, before kissing her lips gently. "I think you are a little over dressed querida." He stepped behind her and slowly unbuttoned her dress, then carefully slid the dress from her shoulders, and lowered it until she stepped out of it. Next he gently removed her petticoats until she was standing only in her corset and underdrawers.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered as he began kissing her bare shoulders, making her shiver. The feel on his hot lips on her neck, made Victoria ache with a hot burning need. He moved in front of her again, he saw the burning desire in her eyes as he unlaced her corset and dropped it to the floor.

"Dios." he whispered awed as he gazed upon her soft breasts for the first time. They were more beautiful then he had ever imagined, so round and full, the dusky rosy colour of her nipples, which had hardened into tight little buds. He gently reached out and cupped her, groaned as her softness filled his hands like he knew they would. She fought the urge to cover herself as she felt another wave of burning need surge through her body at Diego's touch. She moaned softly as his thumbs gently touched her harden buds, never thought that his touch would be so incredible, she felt like she was on fire. Before she knew it, he had picked her up in his strong arms and crossed the room before he gently lowered them down onto his bed.

* * *

Victoria woke with a start, she didn't know where she was. The light from the single candle which was still burning on the desk, showed her the surrounding room was not hers. Then she remembered as she felt the warm heat of her husband pressed against her side. She felt a blush rose over her face, remembering the amazing almost breathtaking pleasure they both had. She glanced at Diego and noticed that his eyes were still closed, so she took this time to gaze at his superbly built body, wanting to touch him, to give him pleasure. She raised herself up and slowly ran her hungry eyes over his taut body.

"Enjoying yourself." Diego's amused voice floated over the quiet room and his hand skimmed over her warm bare skin.

"Dios, you're awake!" Victoria almost jumped at being caught out and buried her burning face on his broad chest. As she did so, she missed the mischievous glint in her husband's eyes.

She was unexpectedly rolled onto her back and before she knew it, Diego was tickling her ribs. She gasped in surprise. "Diego...stop." she pleaded between giggles.

"I don't think I will." he grinned down at her, and tickled her some more.

She couldn't stop laughing, she tried to roll away but he was too strong so she dug her own fingers into his side and began to tickle him back. At first he squirmed, trying to hold back his laughter but in the end Victoria knew he would have to give in. And she was right. Soon both were giggling and rolling around on the sheets as they tickled each other like a couple of children. But their playfulness quickly turned into desire once again as they kissed passionately, deeply, their tongues entwined in a slow sensous dance that showed their deep love for each other as he eased her back down onto the mattress.

* * *

A short time later, they kissed lovingly as Diego laid on his back, with Victoria in his arms. "Dios." he moaned, panting, his eyes closed, feeling sated, overjoyed that he had married such a passionate woman, his hand slowly made circles on her arm as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Victoria laid her head on his bare chest, her hand on his stomach and felt wonderfully contented. She knew she was lucky to have such a gentle and caring husband like Diego, but there was something nagging her. Diego must have had experience in lovemaking, otherwise how did he know what to do. Curiosity burned in her mind, who was it?

Diego felt Victoria tense in his arms. "What's wrong querida." he whispered sleepily, kissing her head.

"I...I." she stopped.

"You know you can tell me anything Victoria." he said.

"It's...just...I mean...you have...done this before, haven't you?" she said in one quick breath.

"What makes you think that." he asked softly.

"It's that...you know what to do." she blushed, embarrassed, she wished now that she had never asked such a personal question.

Diego sighed softly, realised that they were about to have a serious conversation. Why did women want to talk afterwards, he asked himself, he just wanted to sleep. "Yes, I have, mi preciosa, but it was long time ago while I was in Spain. There's been no-one since my return."

Victoria didn't dare look at him and before she could stop herself. "Was it Zafira?" she blurted out.

"No, it wasn't Zafira." he confirmed, waiting for her next obvious question, hoping that she wouldn't ask. He felt a little uncomfortable talking about his past. However the question didn't come but he knew that he wouldn't get any peace until she did. He kissed her hair again. "Ask your question."

Victoria sighed, not sure to ask or not but she knew that it would drive her crazy thinking about it. "Did...did you have a mistress?" she asked softly, almost too softly, but Diego heard her and couldn't help stiffening. "Why would you say that?"

She felt him tense. "When Miguel gave that dinner for your graduation, he said something had distracted you from your studies." she paused, shifted to a more comfortable position, she was sleepy but wanted to know. "Then I was speaking with Margarite and it came up in conversation."

Diego chucked. "I don't think I want to know what the two of you talked about. What did she say?"

"Well she didn't say anything and that..."

"That got you thinking." he chuckled again.

"Yes."

Diego sighed again. What is it about women and their curiosity? "Yes, I did have a mistress but it was only for a short time." He lifted her head and gazed deeply into her eyes. "From that time on there has been no-one else in my bed, until today querida. There will never be anyone in my bed but you." He gently kissed her lips. "I love you Victoria."

"I love you too Diego." she whispered, holding him tight as they drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Victoria woke slowly, she wanted to stay within those wonderful dreams of being in her husbands arms but sunlight streamed through a crack in the drapes and shone directly into her face.

"Diego." she called softly. When she didn't get a reply, she rolled over, moaned at her sore muscles and sat up quickly when she found herself alone in bed. "Diego." she said a little more loudly, just as he walked in from the outer dressing room.

"Ah querida, you're awake." he smiled down at his wife. "I've had a bath drawn for you."

She noticed that he was dressed and her heart pounded. "What...what time is it?" she pulled on a robe that was lying on the bed for her.

"About 8.30am." he replied as he crossed the room and closed the drawer on his desk.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she accused him as she stood up, grimaced at her aching muscles.

Diego noticed, smiled softly. "You needed your rest and besides you're so beautiful when you're asleep."

Tears welled in her eyes as she realised that her husband will be leaving shortly and that they won't see each other for several months.

Diego saw her lower lip tremble and took her into his arms and held her tight. "Oh querida." his voice shaken, he too felt wretched at the thought of leaving her. "I wish you could come with me today." he planted a light kiss to her head, slowly rocking her. He was going to miss her so much.

Victoria didn't want him to see her upset, so she held down her sorrow. "I know Diego, I wish I was going too."

She pulled back from his embrace, grimaced in pain as she turned away. "Come with me." he took her by the hand and led her through a second door from his bedroom.

She looked around in amazement at the luxurious bathroom. It was smaller than his bedroom but it was bright and open, the colours lighter, more creams and pale greens. On one side was a sink, with a mirror above and a small table, with his shaving gear and towel. On a chair was nearby, Victoria saw her clothes, now washed and pressed. But it was the large bath of the far side, which drew her eyes. She had never seen such a large bath. It was a long bath too, she would be able to stretch her legs out, not like the bath at the tavern, where she had to bend her knees. Nearby was a rack with a very soft looking towel over it. Diego was pleased at her stunned reaction, he always wanted to give Victoria the luxuries that she never had.

The bath was filled with warm clean water with rose petals scattered in the water. "Oh Diego, it's wonderful." she said, placed her hand into the water.

"Get in, it will help relax your sore muscles." he said.

Victoria dropped the robe to the floor and was not at all embarrassed at being naked in front of Diego. In fact, she was very pleased to see his eyes widen in appreciation.

"The bath helped me." he voice deep and husky as he gazed at her soft curves. Dios, if we had time, I would take her back to bed, he groaned as his trousers became somewhat tight.

She slowly sank into the warm rose covered water, smiling at him. "Care to join me." she said invitingly, she had noticed his growing desire and she felt her own desire rising in response.

Diego regretfully shook his head. "As much as I want too, the bath isn't big enough for two. Just relax." He gave her one last lingering gaze, wanting to commit to his memory the sight of her reclining in the bath before he left her alone.

Victoria sank deeper into the warm water. Diego was right, she thought, it was wonderful to relax her tired muscles. She let herself float, her mind wandering and she felt herself drifting off into a light sleep. Presently she washed before she stepped out of the bath and reached for the luxuriously soft towel from the rack and dried herself, then dressed in her clothes. She knew that she had to be strong for Diego's sake, she wouldn't let him see how heart broken she was over their parting.

Victoria re-entered the bedroom to find Diego at his desk.

He smiled lovingly as he saw her come in. "You look rested." he stood up taking her hand.

She grinned back. "You were right, the bath was wonderful."

For the first time, they were a little uncomfortable with each other, neither one knew what to say. "Come, let's go find the others." he said softly, he led the way, their hands clasped together.

* * *

One hour later, the de la Vegas and the Portez's were at the front gates of the hacienda. A wagon was loaded with not only Diego's trunks but also with the Portez's, although Margarite had kept a smaller trunk to use while she stayed with Victoria. They had decided to use their own wagon for transport instead of the public coach and Jose would drive them there.

Miguel was standing with his wife when Diego came up to them and he drew Margarite into a hug. "I can't thank you enough for staying with Victoria, Margarite." he said.

She kissed his cheek. "I believe that Victoria would do the same, if the situation was reversed."

Diego nodded. "Si, she would."

He turned to his father. "Take care of Victoria, father."

"I will Diego and I will make sure that both ladies board that ship next month."

They embraced warmly. "Gracias father, I will miss you." Diego's voice shook.

"And I will miss you too son." Don Alejandro said, his own voice unsteady. "Make sure you write more often then you did before Diego."

They chuckled together, remembering the occasional letter that he had sent home. "I promise."

Don Alejandro pulled Diego back into an embrace, tears welling in his eyes. "I love you Diego and I am proud of you."

Diego felt his own eyes burning with unshed tears at his father's admission of love. He hugged him tight. "I love you too father."

Next Diego turned to his adopted son and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I know that we haven't spent much time together recently..."

Felipe grinned and signed, causing Diego to grin back. "Well, yes I did have other things on my mind. Just wait until you find that special senorita and see how distracted you become." He teased.

Felipe ducked his head, embarrassed.

"Felipe, take care of your grandfather."

The young man nodded.

"And now that you have a new mother, do as she says, and look after each other, at least until she sails in a month's time."

Felipe signed 'I promise'

Diego placed his hands on Felipe's shoulders. "Although you are not my son by blood, in my heart you are my son and that is what counts."

The tears were welling again in Diego's eyes. "I love you my son."

Felipe signed, tears running down his face. 'I love you too father"

They embraced again.

Victoria stood apart from the others, she was white faced and she was trying to hold back her sobs as she watched Diego say goodbye to those he love. It was heart breaking scene.

He crossed over to his wife, pulled her into his strong arms, making no attempt to hide his own sorrow from parting from the only woman he had ever loved. "Querida." he whispered as they held each other tightly. He caressed her face with his hand, moving his fingers through her wavy hair and slowly and tenderly kissed her. "I love you Victoria." he whispered, his tears finally fell down his cheeks.

"I love you too Diego." she whispered back, her own tears, running down her face. They kissed again, more urgently, almost frantically. They clung to each other, their lips parted and their tongues entwined, their bodies pressed against each other.

They pulled apart, gasping for breath as they gazed desperately at each other, neither one wanted to let go. "Take care of father and Felipe." he said hoarsely as he gently wiped her tears away.

She nodded, her hand caressed his face, wiped away his tears and ran her fingers over his moustache. They kissed one more time before he pulled away from her embrace and joined Miguel, who had said his own heart wrenching goodbyes to his wife and young daughter.

Margarite crossed to Victoria and placed a comforting arm around her waist as they both watched their husbands ride away. Both Diego and Miguel turned around occasionally to wave. It wasn't until the wagon was out of sight that the two women walked back into the hacienda.

Victoria sat down heavily on the lounge in the library and looked at Margarite, who was crying. "This is the first time I have been apart from Miguel since we've been married."

"Dios." was all that Victoria could say, as the floodgates opened on her own emotions and the two women held each other as they cried.

Diego and Miguel were silent from some time, both lost in his own thoughts. Diego's heart was almost breaking. To finally have everything he had dreamt about for years come true, only to have it wrenched away, was harder to cope with than he had thought possible.

Miguel knew it must be hard to leave a bride a day after the wedding and then be apart for several months would be devastating. He didn't think he could have done it. "The time will go fast Diego and before you know it our wives will be back to torment us." He grinned.

Diego managed a small smile himself. "I hope so, for both of us. Miguel, I can never repay you and Margarite for..."

Miguel interrupted. "Don't worry about it Diego. Besides we are even now."

"What do you mean?

"If you hadn't taken a beautiful senorita out boating that day, I would never have found the woman of my dreams." Miguel said sincerely. They looked at each other, remembering that day long ago.

Diego nodded, accepting the kind-hearted gesture between old friends.

* * *

Don Alejandro persuaded Victoria to stay at the hacienda, along with Margarite. "It's your home now."

"But..."

"No buts Victoria, you are the mistress of this house now and I know that Diego would want you to stay in his rooms, which are yours now. No arguing." he stated firmly.

Victoria smiled warmly, she would do anything for her father-in-law. She had loved him like a father for many years now.

Later that evening, she was sitting on Diego's...no, she thought, their bed, and felt strange to be there without him. The bed had been changed with clean sheets but as the room reminded her so much of him that she almost started crying again. Then she noticed a letter on his desk, addressed to her.

_Querida, _

_As I sit here, I gaze in wonder at you asleep in our bed, looking so beautiful, so peaceful. I find myself overwhelmed by such a feeling of love so deep, that it will last for all eternity. Victoria, you have made my life complete, without you there is no life. I love you._

_Your devoted husband Diego._

Victoria was crying as she read his love letter, that she almost missed the second page, along with another note. It was a bank draft three thousad pesos to be paid yearly to Dona Victoria De la Vaga.

_Querida,_

_I have authorised an account for your use, at our bank both here in Los Angeles and also in Madrid. Victoria, don't be angry or upset or get that famous Escalante temper riled up. Please, mi preciosa use the money, it's yours. If you require more, I will increase the amount. Living in Madrid is more expensive than living in Los Angeles. Just ask Margarite and she will be able to tell you more about that than I can._

_Forever yours, Diego._

Victoria's hand shook. Three thousand pesos! It would take her almost four years to make that amount in profits from the tavern but he is giving her that each year. Her temper did rise, she felt as though she had been sold for three thousands pesos. Like a dowry. Well, she can buy things from her own money.

She went in search of Margarite and found her in the guest room, putting Katherine down in the crib

"Hola Victoria." she said softly.

"Hola Margarite." Victoria stood by the crib, her anger gone completely as she gazed down at the sleeping baby, wondering if even now she was carrying Diego's child. She hoped so, as she unconsciously rubbed her smooth stomach.

Margarite had noticed that she was in a temper when she came in the room, but then it disappeared fast as she melted at the sight of Katherine. She smiled. "You know we never did discuss relations between men and women."

Victoria blushed. "No we didn't...but Diego was so..." her blush deepened even more.

Margarite placed a hand on her arm knowingly. "I'm glad. Now Victoria what is the matter. You came in here like the devil was after you."

Victoria nodded. "It's this." She handed over the draft and the note to Margarite.

Margarite quickly read the note and when she saw the sum of money, she whistled appreciatively. "He's very generous Victoria."

"But...But I can't take his money." she was confused by Margarite's reaction.

Margarite knew that Victoria came from a different class than her own and Diego's. She had to tread carefully and not insult her. She sat on the bed and motioned Victoria to do the same. "Victoria, you know that you have married into a wealthy family."

She nodded. "They are the richest in the area."

"That's true but they are the second richest in all of California, behind De Notoz family in Monterey."

Victoria stared at Margarite. "I didn't know that."

"Si, the de la Vegas are also very well respected both here in California and in Madrid."

She nodded, understanding. "This is about being Doña d la Vega, isn't it?"

Margarite nodded. "Si but also about being the wife of a University Professor, it is usual for Doñas to receive an allowance from their husbands. This is to run their household, pay the servants, to host parties both large and small, and to dress suitably for the occasion."

Victoria bristled at this. "Diego likes how I dress."

Margarite smiled. "I'm sure he does, you do have good fashion sense but this isn't..."

"This isn't Madrid." She sighed, she was beginning to understand just how much her life was going to change from here on in.

"Margarite, do you get an allowance?"

"Si, I do, but I don't spend it on frivolous things and Diego would know that you wouldn't either."

"So you think I should use the money."

"Yes, Victoria, I believe you should. You will need an entire wardrobe, get some new clothes made before we leave and have the rest done in Madrid. Do you have any travelling trunks?"

She sighed. "Only one and it is old."

"Well, buy another, perhaps two. That's why Diego gave you the allowance and it would give him pleasure knowing that he can afford to give you these things. And it also allows you freedom, in that you don't have to ask for money every time you wish to buy something."

Victoria nodded, knowing that Margarite was right. "So would you like to help me go shopping." Victoria grinned.

"I would love to." Margarite grinned back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Over the next several days Victoria and Margarite visited Maria Sanchez, the local dressmaker whose clientele were the wives of the local caballeros. The quality of her work was well known and Senora Sanchez was pleased to be receiving patronage from the wealthy de la Vega household. Victoria ordered several new outfits, including underclothes and nightgowns. Margarite saw that she received the best deal and both were pleased with their results. Victoria also bought two new trunks which were to be delivered from Santa Paulo.

One week after Diego had left, Victoria had another surprise. Her brother, now Captain Francisco Escalante arrived and announced to the amazement of the entire pueblo that he had the honour of being the new Alcalde for Los Angeles and amongst other things, he promised to get the garrison into better military shape. The entire pueblo celebrated with a large impromptu party that lasted the night and into the following day. They knew Captain Escalante was the right man for the job, not only he had grown up in the pueblo, but he had compassion, an understanding of concerns which faced the people but they also knew that he would be fair with them.

Francisco was thrilled to hear of her marriage to Don Diego but was sad to see her leave in a couple of weeks. He had always suspected that Don Diego had a soft spot for his sister but he couldn't run the tavern and be the Alcalde at the same time. So Victoria was still hoping that Ramon would come home. It was a week later, when Ramon arrived. There was a great reunion between the three siblings as it had been some time since they were altogether in the one place. He too, was thrilled by her marriage and that he had come to take over the tavern for her. Ramon knew how much the tavern meant to his sister and would only run it in her absence.

One evening, the two brothers sat and discussed Zorro. They both had known of their sister's love for the masked man, and of Zorro's love for her. Their love had been strong and enduring for the last five years but they both wondered how Victoria could suddenly switch to loving Diego, as it was obvious to them that she did, whenever she spoke of her husband. They came to the startling conclusion that Diego must be Zorro.

Victoria was happy and nervous at the same time. Not only was the situation with the tavern had been worked out with Ramon, but she and Margarite were leaving the next day. Only one disappointment dented her happiness, she discovered that she wasn't pregnant as she hoped she would be.

* * *

She woke early the next day and was feeling very anxious. She had never travelled so far before and was glad that Margarite was going with her, otherwise she didn't know how she would have coped going alone to Spain. It had been decided that they would again use their own wagon and not travel by public stagecoach. The trunks were placed on the back of the wagon and Felipe was to drive them and Victoria's brother was to provide two lancers as escorts for the ladies.

Just like it was when Diego left, the family had gathered at the front gate to say goodbye.

Victoria hugged her father-in-law tightly. "I love you father. I will miss your guidance." She said, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too my daughter. Give Diego a hug from me when you see him." Don Alejandro said unsteadily, tears welling in his eyes too.

"I will." She turned to her brothers and they all hugged, crying openly now.

"Now sister is this any way for a Dona to behave." Ramon teased.

"And how would you know the correct behaviour for a Dona." she teased back.

"Oh didn't you know that Ramon here, had a thing for a certain Dona back in San Diego." Francisco, gave a playful shove to his younger brother.

Victoria was surprised to see him blush. "So who is she then?"

"It was a misunderstanding. I will write to you about sometime."

"You better. Oh I am going to miss the two of you." Victoria hugged them again.

Francisco pulled a parchment from his jacket. "Here's a wedding present for you."

Victoria's took the paper and gasped.

Don Alejandro, Margarite and Felipe moved closer to them. "Is there anything wrong Victoria?"

Tears were running down her face as she looked at Felipe and Don Alejandro. "I...I don't know what to say."

The two brothers exchanged a quick glance at the reaction from their sister.

"Victoria, what is it?" Margarite put an arm around her waist.

Francisco cleared his throat. "I have removed the bounty from Zorro's head. Unfortunately I don't have authority to give a pardon, only the Governor or the King can do that."

There were gasps from the people around them. "It...it means..." Victoria was too stunned to continue.

"There will be no bounty hunters coming after Zorro. He and his family will be safe." Francisco finished.

"Thank you Francisco." Don Alejandro said his voice unsteady.

Victoria was shaking and she hugged her elder brother hard. "Gracias."

"Is it true then." he whispered. "is Diego Zorro?"

"I...I can't answer that but Diego is very special to me and I love him. Do you understand." She gazed intently into her brother's eyes and he nodded in understanding. He and Ramon would keep the secret. He would not be the one to turn in his brother-in-law.

* * *

Felipe drove the wagon to the port and saw both Victoria and Margarite, with baby Katherine on board ship. Victoria hugged him, both had tears again. "Felipe, I have always seen you as a younger brother, but I am very pleased to call you my son. I love you and I promise to take care of Diego."

Felipe signed slower than he would for his father. 'I love you too mother. I will miss you' they hugged again.

He turned to Margarite, bowed low and kissed her hand like a gentleman. He saw the pleased look that crossed over the ladies faces at his gallantry.

"I see that your father has taught you well, Felipe. I can see many fathers come knocking on Don Alejandro's door to allow you to court their daughters." Margarite said, chuckling slightly as Felipe blushed.

Victoria hugged Felipe again, as the cabin steward walked by, advising all visitors to go ashore.

"How are you feeling Victoria?" Margarite asked as they stood by the railing, waving to Felipe as the ship slowly pulled away from the wharf. The two women had become best friends over the last month.

"I feel sick Margarite, nervous, even a little scared but at the same time I'm excited too. " Victoria confessed.

Margarite nodded. "I know how you feel."

* * *

Six weeks later.

Diego was playing with Miguel's two young sons in their garden, when two well dressed ladies stood at the gate watching with amusement at the scene before them. All three had wooden swords and were duelling.

"Pirates you say." Diego uttered.

"Si, I'm the captain and this is my mate. Hand over your money senor." demanded the older of the two boys.

"And if I don't." Diego wanted to know.

"You will join my crew as we sail the seas and sink our enemies ships." came the bold reply.

"I would rather die." Diego asserted.

"As you wish senor."

Then the fight was on in earnest. Diego was enjoying himself immensely. He parried some of the lunges the boys made, and made a few lunges himself as they moved around the garden, their laughter ringing around the garden.

The ladies chuckled softly as they watched Diego fall to the ground clutching his side with an imaginary wound. "Please, senor pirates, I beg for mercy. You are too good for me." he panted.

The boys looked very pleased with their swords pointed at his throat as they looked down at the man kneeling helpless before them. "You will join us."

"Si, anything, just spare my life." he pleaded.

Diego saw movement out of the corner of his eye just as the two boys cried out. "Mama."

Margarite knelt down and her two sons ran into her arms

At first Diego didn't recognise who the other elegantly dressed lady was but as he stared across the garden into her soft brown eyes, saw her love and amusement, he cried out. "Victoria" He quickly rose to his feet and they raced into each others open arms for a crushing embrace, as Margarite took her sons inside.

He couldn't believe that she was finally here in his arms. It had been two and half months since he left Los Angeles. "Oh querida." he whispered, kissing her hair, her face, her neck.

Victoria kissed whatever skin she could place her lips against, his face, neck. "Diego, I've missed you so much." she panted.

"And I have missed you terribly querida. I've missed these sweet lips of yours." he whispered as he gently kissed her, slowly, tenderly.

But their passion swept them away as the kiss deepened. They parted their lips and their tongues glided together before plunging deep to explore. Diego moaned deep in his throat as he ran his hands down her back and pulled her hard against him. Victoria ran her fingers through his hair, moaned as she felt his growing desire pressing into her stomach, which sent a surge of hot yearning through her body.

Diego slowly pulled back saying. "Let's say our goodbyes to Miguel and Margarite and then I will take you to our new home and we can finally begin our life together mi preciosa." He kissed her forehead before he took her hand and led her out of the garden.

* * *

The End

The final story in the Trilogy - "Homecoming"


End file.
